la aventura comienza
by inu okami wolf
Summary: bolt ha logrado una vida normal, sin embargo los unicos amigos que ha tenido han sido Mittens y Rhinno pero ¿y si llegase alguien a su vida? descubramos como a pesar de no tener poderes sigue siendo un superperro
1. presentaciones y cambios

Penni y Bolt están enfrente del director de su programa

Director- Penni queríamos hacer [suspira] un experimento

Penni-¿un experimento?

Director-así es, pensamos que ya os merecéis un descanso y, queremos, como decirlo dar un giro a la serie

Penni- ¿en que sentido?

Director- pensamos en cambiar de protagonista, Bolt es un producto de la ciencia y hemos pensado un pasar a lo contrario

Penni-¿magia?

Director – exacto

Penni- ¿y los protagonistas?

Director- aquí están [le da una foto de una chica con un perro muy similar a Bolt en blanco y negro] los jefes creen que tendrá mucho éxito, pero han puesto una condición

Penni-¿Cuál?

Director-no lo harán si tú no quieres

Penni piensa un rato y al final dice

Penni- esta bien

Director- bien pues

Suena el interfono

Secretaria-señor una chica quiere verle no se quiere identificar

Director- déjela pasar

Director- bien pues

Cuando abre la puerta Penni se dirige a salir sin embargo choca con una chica y cae al suelo

¿?- lo siento

Penni- no pasa nada

Cuando se levanta se pueden ver perfectamente sus rasgos

Es alta de aproximadamente unos 15 años con el pelo castaño pero al ponerse a la luz la hace parecer rubia con los ojos azules y una sonrisa.

Lleva una sudadera de color rosa pálido con una capucha pero se pueden ver las mangas de la camiseta de color dorado.

Lleva una minifalda de color azul que la hace parecer inocente y más joven que completa con unas zapatillas blancas de deporte que tienen los cordeles con forma de cola de perro lleva una mochila en forma de sol en la espalda con la palabra Inu en japonés

¿?- encantada [le extiende la mano y la ayuda a levantarse] soy Sandy

Penni- yo soy

Sandy- Penni, no hay nadie que no lo sepa

Penni se sonroja

Penni- supongo

Sandy ve a Bolt y pone la mano mientras se agacha lentamente

Sandy- y tu eres la superestrella [Bolt la huele y después se deja acariciar] eres encantador ¿lo sabias?

Director- mira quien esta aquí, ¿Dónde esta?

En ese instante entra un perro muy parecido a Bolt pero sin la marca del Rayo, un poco más pequeño y los ojos verdes

Director- el dúo completo

Sandy- señor un recordatorio Yuna es una hembra [se levanta] además de medio loba

Director- lo siento, tenemos que comprobar unas ordenes sencillas [saca un hueso de comida para perros] sienta

Yuna se queda de pie

Director- que raro según se es muy inteligente

Sandy- Yuna sienta

Yuna se sienta a la primera orden

Sandy- la patita

Yuna sigue órdenes sencillas

Sandi- guru

Yuna rueda por el suelo

Director – impresionante

Sandy- hay más, Yuna

Yuna se da la vuelta panza arriba mientras mueve las patas

Director- que monada [le da unas palmadas]

Penni- muy bien enseñada

Sandy- siempre ha sido muy dócil [le acaricia el estomago y cuando termina Yuna se da la vuelta]

Penni vuelve a mirar la foto y esta vez se fija mejor

Penni- así que eres la nueva protagonista

Sandy- depende

Penni- por mi no hay problema

Sandy- ¿de verdad?

Sandy la da un abrazo y la levanta al aire

Sandy- arigatou

Penni-¿perdón?

Sandy- gracias

Mientras Bolt y Yuna tienen su propia conversación

Bolt- alegre tu compañera

Yuna- muchísimo, soy Yuna y según se tu Bolt [chistosa] el superperro

Bolt-[siguiendo el juego] el perro mas fuerte del mundo y tu ¿la medio loba?

Yuna- soy salvaje

Los dos se ríen

Bolt- y dime ¿tienes mas amigos aparte de Sandy?

Yuna- te va a sonar raro pero [suspira] mi mejor amigo es un gato

Bolt- ¿en serio?

Yuna asiente

Bolt- yo igual

Yuna- no me lo creo, ¿en serio?

Bolt- si, ahora mismo esta en casa

Yuna-¿Cómo os conocisteis?

Bolt- cuando me perdí Mittens fue mi [suspira] Guía

Yuna- en otras palabras creíste que era la gata del programa y la obligaste a enseñarte donde estaba Penni [Bolt se sorprende] lo sabia

Bolt- eres buena ¿y tu como conociste a?

Yuna- Taro, la hermana de Sandi Carly trajo un día a Taro, al principio no nos llevábamos bien sin embargo una vez [suspira] me perdí, me cogió el servicio de control animal y, Taro vino a buscarme a la perrera [se ríe] hasta Canadá, huimos juntos y en el viaje nos fuimos haciendo mas cercanos, de hecho ahora le dejo dormir a mi lado y no me resulta extraño

Bolt- increíble **aun recuerdo cuando salve a Mittens de la perrera justo al saber que no era un superperro**

Yuna- Taro tiene miedo de quedarse solo después de todo [suspira] me confeso que sabia como salir por haber estado allí al ser un gato callejero y como no soportaba la soledad [Yuna sonríe] así que para que no se sienta solo nunca mas siempre voy a estar a su lado

En ese instante todos miran al Director que da un golpe en la mesa y abre un cajón

Director- Sandy ¿le has puesto alguna vez Ropa a Yuna?

Sandy- ni en Halloween ¿por?

El director saca dos minifaldas azules iguales a dos tamaños

Director- han pensado que podríais

Sandy coge las dos faldas y se va al baño a cambiarse y a ponérsela con Yuna que la sigue

Penni- guau eso si que es velocidad

A los cinco minutos Sandy y Yuna vuelven con las faldas

Director- Valla os queda bien

Sandy- ¿me las puedo quedar?

Yuna gime

Sandy- vale, solo la mía

Director- era un regalo de bienvenida para vosotras así que

Secretaria- señor llega su reunión

Director- en fin chicas hasta otra vez

Las dos se despiden y salen del estudio

Penni- bueno pues

Sandy- adiós [Penni le da un papel] ¿Qué es esto?

Penni- mi dirección

Sandy- ¿me la das nada mas conocernos?

Penni- será agradable tener más amigos y así Bolt podrá jugar con más perros

Sandy- esta bien [se la guarda]

Penni- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Sandy- dispara

Penni- ¿donde te hiciste con las zapatillas?

Sandy- son un regalo de mi hermana pequeña

Penni-¿y donde las consiguió?

Sandy- las hizo ella misma ¿por?

Penni- quería unas iguales

Sandy – [se descalza y saca unas zapatillas Rosas de la mochila] Ten

Penni-¿Cómo?

Sandy- allí hay un banco [coge a Penni de la mano y hecha a caminar] ven a probártelas a ver si te quedan bien [se sienta para ponerse las otras zapatillas]

Penni se las prueba y ven como entran sin problemas

Penni- me quedan bien pero

Sandy- no digas que no puedes aceptarlas

Penni- esta bien [se ata los cordones] ven a verme cuando quieras

Sandy- yo regreso al estudio hoy tenemos que Grabar el primer programa

Penni – de acuerdo

Pasan dos horas en el programa y al acabar Sandy y Yuna se dirigen a su casa

Sandy- Yuna ¿Cómo crees que podría agradecerle a Penni que haya sido tan agradable conmigo?

Las dos se quedan sentadas en un banco

Sandy-[mira a Yuna y se le abren los ojos mientras grita] eso es

Yuna da un salto de un susto

Sandy- lo siento pero me has dado idea vamos a hacerles una tarta

Sandy se dirige corriendo a su casa intentando no despertar a su hermana y a Taro que se habían quedado dormidos y una vez en ello se mete en la cocina durante 5 horas

Sandy- ya esta [sale con una tarta con la forma de Bolt] mira el cuerpo es de sabor a nata el Rayo es de chocolate y los ojos son dos cachos de galleta

Yuna mueve la cola

Sandy- yo también creo que les gustara

Sandy guarda la tarta en un estuche mientras su hermana esta dormida y Taro se revuelve en el suelo

Taro- [habla en sueños] Yuna, no te marches, no me dejes solo

Yuna- pobrecillo estará teniendo una pesadilla

Yuna se acuesta al lado de Taro que sonríe en sueños mientras le da un beso en la frente

Sandy- creo que tienes razón [coge a su hermana en brazos] la llevare a su cama y luego me iré a la mía después de todo se nos ha hecho tarde [la acaricia en el lomo] buenas noches

Yuna agarra una manta con la boca y cubre se cubren con ella Mientras Sandy se va a lavar los dientes

Yuna-[agudiza el oído] ¿que ha sido eso?

Rhino- noooo [se escuchan gritos de desesperación de alguien] ¿como pueden quitar Bolt?

Yuna- creo que hay gente que no estará contenta con el cambio


	2. Carli y Taro

Bolt y Penni están en casa tranquilamente sentados viendo la tele juntos, Mittens esta durmiendo tranquilamente a los pies del sofá y Rhino esta esta comiendo en la cocina

Penni- que tranquilidad ¿no crees?

Bolt pone la cabeza sobre el estomago de Penni

Penni- creo que eso es un si

Penni suspira

Penni- creo que cogeré algo de comer

Penni se levanta y va a la cocina cuando Mittens se despierta

Bolt- buenos días

Mittens- buenos días [se estira] ¿y Penni?

Bolt- en la cocina haciéndose algo de comer

Mittens- creo que voy a ir con ella [se marcha a la cocina]

Bolt- de acuerdo

Bolt se queda viendo la tele sin embargo se duerme

Bolt- [habla en sueños] Penni te protegeré

Mittens-¿soñando con la gran mentira?

Bolt- como [sobresaltado] ¿estaba hablando en sueños?

Mittens- y tanto se te oía desde la cocina

Bolt- lo hecho de menos

Mittens- claro pero no podrá ser

Rhino- malditos ejecutivos por sustituirte

Bolt- sabes que es temporal

Penni llega de la cocina con comida para Bolt y Mittens, en cuanto lo deja en el suelo Mittens se lanza

Bolt- Mittens ahora puedes comer todo lo que quieras nadie se lo va a llevar

Mittens – lo se pero [mete la cabeza en el plato] me encanta

Bolt comienza a comer al lado de Mittens pero de una forma mucho mas controlada

Bolt- me alegro

Cuando los dos terminan Penni se lleva los cuencos

Penni- [mira el reloj] ya debe de faltar poco para que llegue mama

Madre de Penni- [abre la puerta] ya estoy en casa

Penni- hola mama

Madre de Penni- hola cielo ¿Qué tal el colegio?

Penni- bien aparte la gente es muy amable

Madre de Penni- me alegro [ve la tele] ¿Qué te parece si vemos que tal lo hace la nueva en su primer día?

Se escucha a Rhino chocar con los muebles mientras Bolt le mira con una sonrisa como si le dijese tranquilo

Penni- debe estar a punto de empezar

En ese instante llaman a la puerta

Penni- abro yo mama

Cuando Penni abre la puerta sonríe

Penni- ¿te conozco?

Sandy - no me tomes el pelo

En cuanto suena la voz Rhino se lanza a la carga sin embargo la pata de una perra la para

Yuna- deberías de ir a ver a alguien para controlar esa ira y supongo que tu eres el que grito [lo imita] noooo

Rhino- cállate solo hay un Bolt y no podrás sustituirle

Yuna- no quiero hacerlo y ¿ya soy famosa?

Bolt- perdónale

Mittens coge la bola donde Rhino esta mientras Rhino grita que le deje machacar a Yuna

Bolt- guau

Yuna-¿Cómo cabe tanto odio en un cuerpo tan pequeño?

Penni- ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Sandi- pues

Penni- ¿si?

Sandy- [se pone roja pero Yuna la empuja] os traíamos esto

Sandy les da un paquete enorme

Penni-¿Qué es?

Sandy- una sorpresa

Penni- [sin abrirlo] una tarta

Sandy- Premio [Yuna sonríe] Yuna os da las gracias por ser tan amables ¿verdad Yuna?

Penni- ¿hablas con ella?

Sandy- no pero llevamos tanto tiempo juntas que se lo que piensa por los ojos

Yuna entorna los ojos mirándola

Sandy- vale a veces me equivoco

Yuna mueve la cola

Penni- ya veo, íbamos a ver el programa ¿quieres verlo?

Sandy- no quiero molestar

Madre de Penni – no es molestia

Sandy duda un momento y Yuna se sienta a su lado esperando

Sandy- ¿Qué debería hacer Yuna?

Yuna la empuja ligeramente de la pierna con la cabeza

Sandy- comprendo

Cuando pasan Sandy se sienta con Penni y Yuna cierra la puerta con la cabeza para después sentarse junto a Mittens y sonreírse mutuamente

Mittens- es agradable tener más chicas en nuestro grupito además me hace menos raro vivir con un perro

Se oye a Rhino maldecir por lo bajo

Yuna- Rhino aparte de que van a cambiar el rumbo no estaré hay para siempre y ¿no te dijo Bolt que yo vivo con un gato?

Mittens- la verdad es que es difícil creer que seas tan amiga de un gato

Rhino- tú, jamás, serás, Bolt

Bolt- si ni siquiera tendrá ese nombre en la serie

Yuna- cierto

Rhino- te daré un intento

Yuna- la amenaza más adorable del mundo y si convivo con un gato Mittens

Rhino- [chista] que empieza

Todos se quedan viendo el programa Mientras Sandy y Yuna comienzan a sudar

Penni- ¿sabes que lo haces muy bien?

Sandy- ¿en serio? [Se levanta y da un saltito] bien

Yuna- me alegra verla tan feliz

Bolt- desde luego esta contenta

Sandy da un paso en falso pero Yuna evita que caiga en el suelo poniendo su cuerpo

Sandy- gracias

Yuna mueve la cola

En el programa se ve como el doctor Calicó trata de dominar el mundo de otra forma debido a que Bolt siempre se interpone en sus planes de capturar a Penni y decide dejar a un lado su mente científica intentando despertar un demonio de leyenda para obedecerle, para lo cual se lleva a su hija Alice interpretada por Sandy y su mascota Thunder como sacrificio, sin embargo mientras despiertan el mal una criatura entra en calicó Dándole mas poderes y Transformando a sus esbirros.

Mientras se ve como Thunder intenta proteger a Alice pero resulta herida de gravedad

¿? [En la tele] ¿Cuánto anhelas vivir?

Thunder- [mentalmente mientras todo a su alrededor esta congelado] Me da igual morir pero protegeré a Alice con mi vida

¿?- entonces [un ser de luz aparece] Déjame ayudarte [entra en Thunder]

Después de que el ser de luz entra en Thunder se dibuja un intrincado símbolo en el mismo lugar donde Bolt llevaba un rayo y se sanan sus heridas momento en el que se fija en que uno de los secuaces esta junto a Alice

Esbirro- nuestro amo solo necesita sangre de la heredera para volver

El esbirro intenta golpearla sin embargo Thunder lo lanza contra sus compañeros y se coloca frente a Alice sentándose y ladrando

Alice- comprendo[Alice se monta sobre Thunder y las dos salen corriendo del templo que se desmorona y ponen los títulos de crédito]

Cuando acaba el programa, Yuna mira a Sandy

Sandy- ¿Qué crees?

Yuna suspira

Sandy- si para ser el primer día fue duro

Yuna- Rhino ¿que te ha parecido? ¿Seré la numero 2?

Rhino-bueno, tienes talento

Bolt- no le hagas caso lo haces genial

Mittens – a mi me ha encantado

Yina- bueno, son 2 contra uno

Penni- Sandy ha sido fabulosa

Sandy – gracias

Madre de Penni- parece que el director dirá algo

Director del programa-[desde la televisión] muy bien amigos seguro que les a sorprendido el rumbo de la serie pero [saca su móvil] llamaremos a Sandy de sin que sepa quienes somos y les presentaremos mas a Yuna aquí conocida como Thunder

Sandy- [le suena el móvil] ¿chicas le gastamos una broma?

Penni- vale

Sandy- [responde mientras se oye en la tele] ¿mochi mochi?

Director- ¿disculpe? ¿Esta Sandi?

Sandy- [habla en japonés]

Ray- disculpe [vuelve a marcar] ¿Sandi?

Sandy- [esta vez lo hace en ingles]

Ray- última vez [vuelve a marcar]

Sandy- ¿mochi mochi?

Ray- esto es ridículo

Penni se ríe tapándose la boca

Sandy- no puedo mas [se ríe a carcajadas]

Ray- así que gastándome una broma

Sandy- Gomen

Ray- veo que estáis de buen humor

Sandi- si y [sonríe] alguien quiere decirte hola

Penni-[coge el teléfono] Ray Penni al aparato

Ray- Penni ¿estas con Sandy?

Penni- si lo hemos visto juntas

Ray- ¿y?

Penni- estaba nerviosa pero creo que lo ha hecho genial [acaricia a Yuna en la cabeza] igual que Yuna además me han traído una tarta como muestra de aprecio

Suena un ladrido

Ray- bien creo que Yuna se siente halagada

Sandy- [coge el teléfono] ¿algo más?

Ray- decir algo de parte del equipo bienvenida y [se oyen grititos] han venido a verte

¿?- suéltame [sale una chica rubia con una capucha con orejas de perro]

Sandy- Yuna es

Yuna choca la cabeza con el suelo

¿?- Sandy diles quien soy

Sandy- dejadla es

Un gato salta a su cabeza

Sandy- mi hermana Carly y su mascota Taro

Cuando las sueltan salen a la luz

Carly- ¿Cómo se te ocurre no avisar de que vengo?

Sandy- [cuelga y sale de la casa]

Carly- ¿Hola? [Suena su móvil] Sandy

Sale del escenario para hablar mientras empieza el siguiente programa

Yuna-[se ríe] creo que no se acordaba de que hoy era nuestro libre

Bolt- nadie es perfecto

Mittens- Yuna ¿ese era Taro? [Yuna asiente] ¿Qué raza es?

Yuna- creo que mestizo ¿por?

Mittens- [sonrojada levemente] curiosidad

Yuna- Mittens perdona por la frase pero, la curiosidad mato al gato **o en tu caso le gusta**

Rhino- ¿quieres matar a Mittens? [Le da con la bola] malvada

Yuna hace como si se callera y finge que le duele

Yuna- no, para por favor

Bolt- Rhino es solo una frase hecha [coge la bola]

Mittens- si es como, salir de Guatemala para caer en Guatepeor

Rhino- entiendo [para] esta vez has tenido suerte

Yuna- [se levanta] piedad

Sandy-[entra en casa y suspira] Yuna mañana mi hermana viene al plato [Yuna gime] supongo que [Yuna ladra] sabia que podía contar contigo

Penni- ¿Qué pasa?

Sandy- mi hermana es muy curiosa y siempre tiene que preguntar de todo pero [ríe] Yuna [Yuna le devuelve la sonrisa] tu también lo crees

Penni- ¿cree que?

Sandy- mi hermana es una chica joven así que será la mejor manera de saber si la serie tendrá éxito pero también es un poco torpe así que Yuna le echara un vistazo de Reojo

Penni- ojala trabajemos juntas si tiene éxito

Sandy- por cierto ¿Qué os parecería si Bolt y tu salís en algunos capítulos?

Penni- seria genial

Bolt- completamente de acuerdo

Yuna- entonces es unánime

Bolt- te imaginas

Todos se imaginan a Bolt luchando codo con codo con Thunder contra el nuevo Calicó

Rhino- preferiría a Bolt luchando con Thunder y ganándola

Sandy- Penni [se acerca al oído y pone la mano]

Yuna- no me gusta [desconfía] esta tramando algo

Penni- es una idea genial aun sigo en contacto con algunos amigos que hice en plato así que tengo a los guionistas

Sandy- yo preguntare a las cámaras si no les importa trabajar un poco más

Madre de Penni- podéis decirme que pasa

Penni- Sandy ha tenido una idea genial para el segundo capitulo pero queremos informar a la gente

Penni- Yuna y Bolt pueden repartir propaganda para conseguir aun mas publico [pone la mano en el suelo] listo equipo

Todos los allí presentes ponen la mano encima menos Rhino que hace el gesto

Sandi- Yuna [escribe una nota] ¿puedes llevarle esto a Ray?

Yuna se pone de lado y Sandy le mete la nota en el collar

Penni- mientras tú y Yo podemos trabajar en los carteles

Sandy-[abre la puerta] ¿sabes donde es?

Yuna se pone en marcha y Penni se pone a trabajar en folletos con Penni

Bolt se sienta

Bolt- ¿yo que hago?

Sandy-Penni [mira a Bolt] Bolt mi hermana esta de Camino ¿podrías echarle un ojo Por mi? [Bolt ladra] gracias, Penni ¿Qué te parece si?

Las dos se marchan a la habitación de Penni y a la media hora Carly Llama a la puerta

Carly-¿hola?

Bolt se pone sobre dos patas y abre la puerta

Carly- Sandy ¿Dónde estas? creo que me he equivocado de casa [mira a Bolt] corrijo

Carly es una chica de siete años con los ojos azul celeste su pelo pelirrojo esta guardado en una trenza que le llega hasta la cintura

Lleva una camiseta con el logo de Bolt y el Rayo de colección exclusiva lo que demuestra que es una gran fan mientras que las mangas están cubiertas por una cazadora naranja

En las piernas lleva unos pantalones ajustado de color negro y un cinturón con la hebilla en forma de pata de perro

_PS- Carly puede entender a los animales cuando hablan_

Taro- milagro, al quinto intento a acertado

Carly- [intentando parecer inteligente] el hombre sabio es el que mas veces se equivoca

Mittens- menudo dúo

Carly- y que lo digas

Bolt- ¿puedes entendernos? [Carly asiente] ¿Cómo es posible?

Carly- no se pero puedo hacerlo

Taro- vaya [irónico] Bolt, el superperro pero, en la serie no hacen referencia a las otras mascotas

Rhino- no nos llama el cine

Mittens- tú debes de ser Taro

Taro-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Bolt- ayer conocí a Yuna y me entere de que eres su mejor amigo y tuve que decírselo a todos

Taro-[se sonroja] en serio

Bolt- además me dijo que nunca te abandonaría

Taro- lo se [recuerda el día de ayer y sonríe]

Mittens- ¿pasa algo?

Taro- anoche estuve teniendo una pesadilla pero de repente se convirtió en uno de los mejores sueños que he tenido [sonríe] y hoy me encontrado a Yuna despierta a mi lado

Carly- claro [le coge de la mejilla] si es tu hermana mayor y cuida de ti mejor que nadie

Taro- solo es mi mejor amiga aparte a menos que crezcan juntos es difícil que pueda llegar a haber esa confianza

Carly- lo se, Bolt ¿sabes donde esta mi hermana?

Bolt le enseña la habitación de Penni donde se encontraban absortas en su dibujo y no se dan cuenta de que entran

Carly- Sandy [las dos dan un salto del susto] ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Sandy- intentamos trabajar en el cartel, tenemos el boceto pero

Penni- no se nos da bien dibujar

Carly- ¿y si lo hago yo? Algunos de mis trabajos de plástica han sido expuestos en museos

Sandy- es cierto [la abraza y la levanta a los aires] eres la mejor artista y la que tiene el mas brillante futuro [la lanza al aire y la coge una y otra vez] y llegaras tan alto como las estrellas

Penni- cuidado no se de en la cabeza con el

Carly se da con la cabeza en el techo

Penni- Techo ¿estas bien? [Carly asiente] me alegro

Mientras en la ciudad

Yuna- ya he entregado el mensaje y Ray esta encantado con la idea [escucha un ruido] ¿Quién esta hay?

Yuna empieza a sentir una voz en la cabeza

Voz- debéis de tener cuidado

Yuna- ¿cuidado con que?

Yuna se queda esperando un rato sin embargo no hay respuesta

Yuna- abra sido mí…

En cuanto comienza a ponerse en marcha una luz ilumina su pecho y comienza ha brillar

Yuna comienza a marearse se apoya en una pared y con una marca en el lomo como la de la serie

Yuna- [mira el lugar donde la dio la luz y surgió la marca pero no ve nada] abra sido mi imaginación

Pasa una hora Carly ya tiene el dibujo y se lo esta enseñando a todos cuando entra Yuna

Yuna- hola a todos

Carly- hola Yuna

Sandy- ¿le has dado la nota a Ray?

Yuna asiente

Carly- mirad he tenido esta idea

En el dibujo salen Bolt y Yuna sentados mirando en direcciones contrarias mientras Penni y Sandy salen con sus espaldas juntas ignorándose

Carly- ¿Qué os parece?

Todos- genial

Madre de Penni- ¿Cuándo grabareis?

Sandy- pasado mañana

Madre de Penni- mañana tendré el día libre y si queréis podéis grabar todo el día

Sandy- nosotros podemos hablar con la cadena para que lo anuncien en televisión

Sandy- bien pues [se dirige a la puerta] mañana será un día duro [abre la puerta] ¿nos vamos?

Carly- si

Yuna- adiós

Taro- encantado se conoceros

Todos- adiós

Bolt- adiós Yuna

Yuna- Sayonara Bolt

Se cierra la puerta pero Penni sale

Penni- un momento [les hace la señal de que se acerquen]

En cuanto lo hacen Penni les da un plato y cubiertos

Penni- vosotros hicisteis la tarta así que [se dirige al paquete] también debéis tomar

En cuanto la abre Penni sonríe

Penni- Bolt mira esto

En cuanto Bolt ve la tarta ladra

Penni- es igual

Sandy- gracias se me ocurrió la idea al ver a Yuna

Carly ve la tarta

Carly- valla el curso de repostería funciono

Madre de Penni- ¿Qué os parece si os quedáis a dormir?

Sandy- no quiero molestar

Madre de Penni- no es molestia

Carly- será divertido

Yuna ladra y Taro se tumba

Sandy- creo que es unánime

Taro- decidido nos quedamos

Bolt- genial

Todos incluidos Bolt y el resto de mascotas reciben su porción de tarta

Carly- Jo

Sandy- ¿pasa algo?

Carly- que veo a Yuna y me acuerdo de cuando era un cachorro [Yuna salta a su regazo y Carly la levanta justo cuando Yuna le lame la cara] pero sigue siendo igual de cariñosa

Penni- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Sandy- pues no se si decirlo

Penni- no contestes si no quieres

Sandy- veras

Carly- cinco muy sanos

Penni- ¿en serio? No los parece

Yuna baja y se tumba a hacer la digestión

Bolt- así que cinco

Yuna- ¿y tú?

Bolt- igual

Yuna- ¿en serio? , pareces mas joven

Bolt- ¿por?

Yuna- la altura que tienes y el carácter de alguien más joven

Mittens- Y tú ¿cuantos tienes Taro?

Taro- [disimula] pues [en voz muy baja] siete

Mittens-¿Cuántos?

Yuna- siete

Taro- Yuna [la tumba] no se lo digas que me da vergüenza

Yuna- ¿Por qué? [Metiéndose con el] abuelo

Taro la agarra de la oreja mientras Sandi ve la escena

Sandy-¿debería preocuparme?

Yuna se pone sobre Taro y le deja inmóvil cogiéndole entre las patas

Yuna- no te soltare hasta que te relajes

Taro- me gusta esta postura

Yuna- no creo

Yuna se tumba encima

Taro- vale ya me relajo pero no me aplastes

Yuna- no se [toma postura] se esta muy cómoda aquí

Yuna se levanta y se tumba junto a Taro que la usa para levantarse

Taro- valla pesas más de lo que recordaba

Yuna- taro la última vez que lo hice era un cachorro y jugábamos juntos

Sandy- no puedo más [recoge su plato]

Carly- estaba deliciosa

Penni- podría comerme otra si tuviera mas estomago

Sandy- dejadnos recoger como muestra de agradecimiento

Sandy y Carly recogen los platos mientras todos se van a dormir

Sandy- chicos he dejado un cuenco con agua por si os da sed

Carly- [acaricia a todos] hasta mañana

Yuna se tumba en el suelo al lado de Bolt junto al sofá, mientras Taro y Mittens se tumban sobre ellos

Yuna- ¿cómodo?

Taro- muchísimo

Mittens- Bolt ¿te importa si?

Bolt- [con una sonrisa] en absoluto

Rhino- yo [se mete en la jaula] me voy a mi cama

Yuna-¿Rhino por qué no sales de la bola para dormir?

Rhino- por que me encuentro a gusto en ella

Yuna- como quieras

Todos se duermen

Casa de Penni a las dos de la mañana

Bolt- [se despierta bostezando y mira a su lomo] Mittens estaba tan a gusto que se a caído y no se a dado ni cuenta [mira alrededor] que raro Yuna no esta

Bolt va al cuenco a beber agua pero entonces ve a Yuna a través del cristal de la cocina sentada junto a un árbol y va con ella

Bolt-¿Qué haces aquí?

Yuna- ¿Qué como? a, hola Bolt

Bolt- ¿pasa algo?

Yuna- no nada es solo que

Bolt-¿solo que?

Yuna se tumba panza arriba

Yuna- no podía dormir y había salido a ver las estrellas, ¿no te abre despertado?

Bolt-no tranquila ¿puedo verlas contigo?

Yuna- estas en tu casa

Bolt se tumba con Yuna a ver el cielo

Yuna- relajante ¿verdad?

Bolt- muchísimo

Sopla un viento suave el cual mueve las nubes haciendo que la luz de la luna les ilumine solo a ellos

Yuna- Bolt ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Bolt-[se da la vuelta mirando a Yuna] claro

Yuna- veras

Yuna va a girar sin embargo cuando lo hace sus hocicos se tocan haciendo que los dos se giren sonrojados

Yuna- [sonrojada] lo siento **¿pero por qué me he puesto tan nerviosa?**

Bolt- [sonrojado] no pasa nada **¿Por qué me he sonrojado?, Yuna es solo una amiga**

Yuna- veras Bolt ¿tienes familia?

Bolt- claro Penni

Yuna- no, me refiero a, ya sabes, tus padres

Bolt- a eso pues [recuerda] me separaron de ellos siendo muy pequeño y no los llegue a conocer ¿por?

Yuna- nada en especial

Bolt- me gustaría saber si tengo familia pero

Yuna- es muy difícil que los encuentres

Bolt- exacto ¿Yuna y tu?

Yuna- mis padres [suspira] murieron cuando era un cachorro y mis hermanos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro

Bolt- yo, perdona si te he traído malos recuerdos **¿Por qué he tenido que preguntar?**

Yuna- tranquilo no lo sabias así que no tienes la culpa

Yuna en ese momento siente el cálido cuerpo de Bolt abrazándola

Bolt-[abrazando a Yuna] estaré aquí siempre que me necesites

Yuna- Bolt muchas gracias **me siento tan a gusto cuando estoy contigo**

Los dos pasan en esa postura cinco minutos

Yuna- Bolt ¿puedes soltarme? **¿Por qué he dicho eso?**

Bolt- [apenado] si claro **Yuna al estar a tu lado siento que mis poderes son reales y hubieran vuelto**

Yuna- bueno [entra en la casa] espero que pases una buena noche

Bolt- hasta mañana

Yuna antes de entrar le da un beso en la mejilla a Bolt Cinco minutos después Bolt sigue pensando en ese abrazo y en el beso de Yuna

Bolt- **Yuna ¿Por qué me siento tan raro cuando estoy contigo?**

Bolt se mete en casa y se duerme


	3. yuna y Undine se unen

antes de nada me gustaria agradecer a fanficwriter 25, caninefemale,kibashiori y nico fanfics sus rewivs [ si me matas no tendras mas asi que piensa] espero que disfruten y conseguir mas apoyo ahora sin nada mas que decir [por ahora] se despide inuokamiwolf con su mejor ladrido

* * *

Sandy, Penni, Carly, Bolt, Yuna y Taro están frente al estudio del plato listos para grabar

Bolt- ¿lista?

Yuna- siempre ¿y tu Taro?

Taro- no

Yuna-[lo coge con la boca y entra con todos] fe fiente

En el estudio el director da unas palabras y le deja a Sandy seguir con el discurso

Sandy- [muy nerviosa] pues veréis [cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños] siento que tengáis que trabajar hoy

Equipo- ¿bromeas? Tenemos a las dos estrellas más monas del planeta y nos han dejado traernos a nuestros hijos

Sandy- cuantos antes acabemos antes nos iremos a casa

Guionistas-Bien el guion hemos hecho lo que hemos podido así que

Penni- ayer hicimos nosotras uno

Director- ¿a si?

Sandy- si nos repartimos el trabajo

Director- por cierto ¿Quién ha hecho la portada?

Carly- yo

Director-¿en serio? Tienes mucha habilidad para ser una niña tan pequeña

Carly- no soy pequeña [orgullosa] ya tengo siete años

Director- valla que mayor

Carly- y este [coge a Taro que seguía en la boca de Yuna] es Taro

Director- valla [taro se escapa pero Yuna lo coge] parece nervioso

Yuna se marcha con Taro

Yuna- [suelta a Taro] Taro cálmate

Taro- ¿que me calme? ¿Te has fijado en la cantidad de gente que me estará mirando?

Yuna- a ti, a mí, a Bolt, a Carly a todos

Taro- si lo se pero

Yuna- pero nada, han venido padres que pasan menos tiempo con sus hijos para ayudarnos y tú los vas a decepcionar

Taro- no lo hare

Yuna-[bromeando como en un campamento militar en las películas] ¿Qué has dicho?

Taro- que no los decepcionare

Yuna- pues palabras no me bastan vamos, firmes, marchen

Taro- si señor

Taro y Yuna salen al plato al mismo tiempo

Carly- ¿te sientes mejor?

Taro- [como un soldado] señor si señor

Yuna- soldado Taro descanse

Taro- gracias Yuna

Bolt-[sonríe] Luego me vas a tener decir como lo has hecho

Yuna- [sonríe] no me subestimes, puedo ser dura si quiero

Director- bien todos a sus marcas chicas ¿recordáis vuestro guion?

Todas- si

Director-Carly ¿tu quien eres?

Carly- seré la voz de Undine, la voz de la última vez

Guionistas-chicas buena suerte

Todas- gracias [Yuna y Bolt ladran]

Guionistas- e igual a las mascotas

_Ps cuando salga un capitulo de la serie lo marcare como sub-capitulo con esta letra_

_Me encanta esta serie_

_Encuentro inesperado ¿aliados o conocidos?_

Thunder y Alice están vagando por las calles mientras nubes de tormenta se empiezan a formar

Alice- ¿eso soy para el?

Alice recuerda las palabras que los esbirros dijeron de ella antes de huir de su padre

Esbirro-[con voz retumbando] nuestro amo solo necesita sangre de la heredera para volver

Alice- ¿mi padre solo me veía como un objeto para dominar el Mundo?

Alice comienza a llorar sentándose en el suelo tapándose las manos con la cara pero Thunder le lame la mano

Alice-[se seca las lagrimas y separa las manos para acariciarla] al menos tu sigues a mi lado [se levanta] y si estas conmigo soy capaz de cualquier cosa

Thunder ladra y gira sobre si misma

Alice- ahora lo importante es seguir unidas y animadas ¿verdad?

Thunder ladra mas animada

Comienza a llover y van las dos a refugiarse a un árbol cercano

Alice- me relaja [Alice cierra los ojos y comienza a agudizar el oído] me encanta el sonido de la lluvia contra los cristales de la ciudad

Thunder sale corriendo

Alice-Thunder ven aquí [Thunder le ladra juguetona] No voy a salir

Thunder vuelve y la empuja al suelo

Alice- te vas a enterar

Alice sale corriendo detrás de Thunder a la lluvia mojándose la chaqueta

Alice- te tengo [acorrala a Thunder contra un árbol] ¿ahora como vas a escapar?

En un descuido Alice abre las piernas y Thunder pasa por debajo mientras se aleja

Alice- vuelve aquí

Alice persigue a Thunder hasta que se para de repente

Alice- Thunder ¿Qué pasa?

Alice ve como Thunder mira fijamente un charco cuando deja de llover y se va viendo una imagen nítida de una mujer a pesar de estar solas

¿?- ¿así que vosotras resististeis?

Alice- [se echa hacia atrás y se cae del susto] a, ha, hablado

¿?- en efecto, permitidme presentarme, soy Undine

Alice- Encantada

Undine- Comprendo tu sorpresa pero no tengas miedo

Alice- bueno

Undine- [recuerda] un momento, entre en la perra no en ti

Alice- la perra [piensa en el día de el accidente] Thunder tu tienes a Undine

Undine -bien pues hay que marcharse

Alice- ¿A dónde?

Undine- a entrenar

Alice- ¿Cómo?

Undine- si queréis destruir al demonio

Alice- no lo haremos

Undine- se lo decía a la perra

Thunder- [mentalmente con Undine] no hare nada que Alice no me mande

Undine- lo siento pero esto es más importante

Alice- pero [aprieta los puños] esta bien

Undine- bien [sale del charco y se mete en Thunder haciendo brillar la marca] vamos a

Thunder-[mentalmente con Undine y Alice] no lo hare

Undine- ¿Qué te pasa?

Alice- Thunder te oigo en mi cabeza

Thunder- apareces de repente dando órdenes y creyendo que nos controlas, si tanto quieres destruirlo ¿porque no vas tú a por el demonio?

Undine- respondiendo a las dos preguntas, Alice entiendes hablar a Thunder por que he unido nuestros destinos es decir si tu mueres Thunder Muere y viceversa, y Thunder lo haría pero la única manera de usar mis poderes es traspasárselos a alguien que este vivo

Ambas- de acuerdo

Thunder-pero quiero poner una Condición

La cámara pasa a través del aire a Bolt y Penni que espían los movimientos de Calicó

Penni-[saca sus prismáticos para observar] hay esta [Bolt mira por los prismáticos y Gruñe]

Calicó- ¿tenemos el paquete? Con el no habrá problemas

Agente- estamos a punto de Recogerlo

Calicó- y [Sonríe] mi hija

Agente- la estamos buscando señor

Calicó- bien

Penni- no sabía que Calicó tuviera una hija

Calicó- Bueno doctor ¿nos ayudara esta vez? [Se amplia la pantalla y sale el padre de Penni]

Padre de Penni- jamás

Los gatos del doctor calicó se acercan

Calicó- en fin supongo que tendré que enseñarle nuestros avances

Taro sale en pantalla

Calicó- le presento a Azrael

Azrael rompe una pared de un puñetazo

Padre de Penni-¿Cómo?

Calicó- encontramos al pobre en un laboratorio de su propiedad encerrado, que yo sepa es el prototipo de Bolt

Penni- prototipo

La cámara Salta a un campo vacío a las afueras de la ciudad se ve una bola de fuego que explota violentamente frente a Thunder lanzándola al suelo

Undine- no, así no tienes que concentrarte

Thunder- [se levanta con dificultad] es fácil decirlo al no sentir el dolor

Alice- Thunder, para antes de que te hagas daño

Thunder- no, debo seguir

Undine – bien una vez mas

Thunder se concentra todo lo que puede

Undine- recuerda tienes que visualizar el fuego saliendo de ti

Thunder- [cierra la boca aprieta los dientes y se concentra] ahora

Thunder expulsa una gran bola de fuego de la boca que desaparece en medio de todos

Thunder-[respira agitadamente] ¿yo he hecho eso?

Undine- así es

Alice- Thunder [coge a Thunder en brazos y la levanta] Eso ha sido impresionante [Thunder le lame la cara y la baja al suelo]

Undine- yo tarde dos semanas en hacerlo y tú has aprendido en dos horas

Thunder- si [se tumba] pero estoy agotada

Alice- descansa [le acaricia el lomo donde ahora tiene el sello] te lo has ganado

Undine- en dos horas has aprendido a dominar cuatro elementos en su forma básica: cuchillas de viento, escudo de agua, velocidad de trueno, y ahora halito de fuego

Thunder- si [se levanta rápidamente] Alice sube

Alice-¿por?

Thunder carga con Alice y sale corriendo a gran velocidad Justo cuando uno de los esbirros de calicó intenta coger a Alice desde su moto

Alice-¿Qué haces?

Esbirro- seguir órdenes

El esbirro se acerca cada vez más a Thunder y Alice a pesar de que van más rápido que el tráfico

Thunder- estoy demasiado cansada para seguir así, Undine decías que puedo llegar mucho mas lejos con un salto que un perro normal [se mete en la autopista]

Undine- así es además tienes una fuerza capaz de atravesar paredes e invulnerabilidad ¿por?

Alice-[ve que Thunder se dirige hacia la barandilla] Thunder ¿no estarás pensando en? estamos a 50 metros del suelo y la barandilla esta a diez metros de nosotros, Y ¿sabes que hay en medio? Un hueco

Thunder- mejor cruza los dedos

Thunder salta de la barandilla dejando atrás al motorista

Alice- [mira al horizonte] bonita vista antes de morir

Las patas de Thunder se acercan cada vez mas a la barandilla sin embargo se cae a cinco centímetros

Thunder- no [se agarra con los dientes] Alice sube

Alice sube y Ayuda a Thunder a subir que se carga a Alice sale corriendo dejando atrás al motorista

Penni-[intercepta las comunicaciones de calicó] Bolt escucha esto, dicen que hay mas enemigos de calicó

Calicó- que desafortunado que mi hija este en contra nuestra abra que. Eliminarla

Penni- ¿esta dispuesto a eliminar a su hija? Bolt hay que encontrarla antes que calicó y protegerla

Bolt- [olfatea el suelo]

Penni- ¿sabes como huele?

Bolt para de inmediato

Penni- hay que buscar alguien que la conozca

Los dos buscan información por la ciudad sobre alguien que la conozca durante dos horas pero no hay resultado

Penni- [decepcionada] en fin supongo que [mira uno de los esbirros de calicó que pasa con un hueso para atraer a Thunder] él debe saberlo

En ese momento Bolt lo coge por la espalda

Penni- habla ¿y la hija de calicó?

Esbirro- tengo más miedo a calicó que a vosotros

Penni- ¿a si?

Bolt lleva a Penni y al esbirro a la autopista y cuelga al esbirro con la boca

Esbirro- vale tú Ganas se llama Alice y tiene un perro, una hembra, Thunder

Penni- lo que queremos saber es donde están [Bolt afloja la mandíbula]

Esbirro- eso no lo sabe nadie, han desaparecido

Bolt deja caer al esbirro cuando pasa un Camión con colchones plegables y cae cuando uno se cierra atrapándolo

Penni- esto no nos ayuda casi en nada

Bolt olfatea el ambiente y ladra a Penni

Penni-¿Qué pasa?

Penni se fija que en la distancia se ve la huella de un mordisco en el poste

Penni- [coge su patinete] buen chico

Penni lanza una cuerda que Bolt agarra y sale corriendo tras el Rastro de Thunder

En ese momento pasan a una chica con su perro que pasan a su lado paseando

Alice- Thunder no digo que no sea cómodo viajar sobre ti pero no es seguro, puedes hacerte daño

Thunder ¿y que hacemos?

Alice- esto

Alice se para frente a una tienda de Juguetes y saca su cartera

Alice- espera un poco

Thunder se queda frente a la puerta vigilando los alrededores con sus cinco sentidos cuando Sale Alice

Alice-[sale con un unos patines y protección] así iré contigo y además podrás moverte mejor

Thunder- ¿y como? [Alice saca una correa extensible] Undine ¿puedes hacer algo?

Undine- un momento

La marca de Thunder Brilla y transforma la correa en una cuerda extensible tan dura como el acero y un collar se forman en el cuello de Thunder para unirse

Alice- con esto mas mi agilidad [toma carrerilla y se inclina tanto que pasa por debajo de un coche] no habrá problemas

Thunder- [suspira] esta bien

Undine- vamos

Thunder- si [pone la pata] salvaremos al profesor y liberaremos a tu padre

Alice-[pone la mano encima] si

Las dos se dirigen hacia el edificio donde calicó dirigía sus operaciones

La cámara se aleja a la ciudad

Penni- Bolt es imposible que hayan llegado tan lejos

Bolt en ese instante da un violento giro a la izquierda

Penni- Bolt ¿adonde vamos?

Bolt sigue corriendo cuando Thunder y Alice pasan con ellos y se chocan

Alice- [cae de culo] ay auch, auch [se frota el trasero] eso a dolido

Thunder- ¿Qué nos ha dado, un camión?

Undine- demasiado Rápido para ser un camión

Alice- [molesta] así no ayudas

Penni-[extrañada] disculpa

Alice- ¿he que? Nada nada [disimula] estoy loca

Thunder-[preocupada y extrañada] ¿Alice que dices?

Alice-[mentalmente] Thunder estos son los enemigos de nuestro padre

Thunder- [regañándola] ¿y dices que estas loca? Di que te he traído por mal camino

Alice- es lo primero que se me ocurrió

Penni- en fin [le da la cuerda a Bolt] vámonos Bolt

Bolt se queda inmóvil mirando fijamente a Thunder

Thunder- [intimidada] ¿Por qué me mira tanto?

Alice- guau ni las cámaras son tan fijas

Penni- Bolt ¿Qué pasa? [Penni se fija en la marca de Thunder] bonito diseño

Alice- Gracias ¿vamos chica?

Thunder y Alice se marchan fingiendo ser normales pero Bolt las sigue

Alice- chica ¿podrías?

Penni- claro vamos Bolt **no creo que sean ellas parecen inofensivas**

Penni se marcha con el patinete pero Bolt ladra

Penni- te refieres a que es [baja del patinete] ¿la hija de calicó?

Alice-[muy nerviosa moviendo las manos y hablando muy rápido] ¿Qué? Nonono que va [se ríe tontamente]

Penni- ¿en serio?

Alice- de verdad

Penni- no cuela

Alice-[suspira] ¿Qué queréis?

Penni- protegeros

Alice- Thunder puedo hacerlo mejor que tu perro

Penni- no creo

Bolt usa su mirada de rayos y funde un poste de luz

Alice-Thunder

Thunder lanza una bola de fuego que permanece 10 segundos y explota

Penni- Bolt

Bolt le da a Thunder pero no se mueve

Penni- sea como sea os protegeremos

Alice- no lo necesitamos

Alice coge la correa de Thunder y salen corriendo a gran velocidad

Penni- Bolt [Penni lanza la cuerda y persiguen a Thunder y Alice]

Alice-dejadnos en paz

Penni- no, os hemos dicho os protegeremos y lo haremos aunque no queráis

Los dos corren a gran velocidad sin embargo Thunder se para de repente y coge a Alice

Alice- ¿Qué piensas? [Thunder agarra la ropa de Alice con los dientes]

Thunder lanza por los aires a Alice en dirección contraria esquivando a Bolt

Alice- Thunder pero [ve acercarse a un gran escuadrón de Motoristas desde el cielo cuando aterriza sobre Thunder que salto para recogerla] chica **debo ayudarles pero** vamos lentos [se baja al tiempo que coge la correa de Thunder]

Penni-Bolt

Los dos salen corriendo sin embargo uno de los motoristas los alcanza y coge a Penni por sorpresa

Esbirro- eres mía [la coge] y para que no nos sigas [lanza una bomba temporizada a un autobús escolar]

Alice- Thunder

Thunder gira mientras Alice aprovecha el impulso para seguir corriendo soltándose de la cuerda

Alice- Bolt deja que Thunder salve a Penni tu ve a por el autobús

Bolt salta toda la autopista mientras Thunder coge aire

Thunder- ahora

Thunder lanza una cuchilla de aire solidificado que hace que el motorista suelte a Penni y pierda el equilibrio cayéndose lejos de ellas

Thunder-ya esta [se coloca debajo de Penni antes de que toque el suelo y le da un ligero golpe en la pierna] **así no habrá problemas**

Bolt coge la bomba sin embargo falta muy poco para que explote

Thunder-[hablando con Bolt] tírala al aire

Bolt sigue sus instrucciones y Thunder la lanza al cielo con una de sus cuchillas provocando una ráfaga de fuego dándole a una paloma

Thunder- [a la paloma] perdón

Bolt- gracias

Thunder deja a Penni en el suelo y sale corriendo siguiendo el rastro de Alice mientras Bolt se prepara para perseguirlas pero se para de inmediato y va hacia Penni

Penni- [se pone en pie] estoy bien [se cae al suelo pero Bolt se pone de apoyo] o igual no

Penni se toca el pie

Penni- creo que me lo he roto

Bolt se coloca debajo de Penni y la levanta

Penni- Gracias Bolt [Penni mira la dirección en la que se marcharon Alice y Thunder] queráis o no

Penni y Bolt echan a correr hacia el hospital

Penni- ya estamos aquí

En cuanto entran se sorprenden de ver a Alice y Thunder

Penni-¿estáis bien?

Alice- si [mira a Thunder que sonríe] Gracias a ella

Penni- ¿Cómo acabaste aquí?

Alice- [se pone las manos en la cabeza y saca la lengua] me caí cuando iba a ritmo normal y me torcí el tobillo

Penni se ríe y Bolt se sorprende mientras Thunder suspira

Penni- ¿en serio? Me alegro de que solo sea eso

Thunder se acerca a la pierna de Penni

Alice- Thunder puede curarte

Penni- gracias

Alice- pero [Penni la mira] tenéis que dejarnos en paz

Penni- no lo haremos

Alice- ¿dices que prefieres tener la pierna Rota y hacer que tu perro tenga más problemas, a sanarte y dejarnos marchar? según se, sigues aquí gracias a Thunder

Bolt baja la cabeza pero Thunder le lame para que se anime

Alice- deja que la gente te ayude y no quieras ser siempre el héroe de la historia

Penni-[se queja emitiendo un chasquido] esta bien

Thunder se acerca y Respira sobre Penni curándole la pierna

Penni- [se levanta de Bolt] Bolt mira [da pasos cada vez mas largos] estoy bien

Penni se agacha y Bolt le lame la cara

Penni- gracias [le acaricia la cabeza a Thunder que se aleja extrañada]

Alice- tranquila Thunder

Thunder se acerca poco a poco hasta que se deja acariciar por Penni

Penni- ¿le ocurre algo?

Alice- en casa la gente solía ignorarnos así que no esta acostumbrada al contacto humano

Penni- ya veo

Bolt le da un golpecito a Thunder en el trasero y se inclina dejando las patas traseras en alto cuando lo mira

Penni-¿y que tal con los perros? Porque Bolt hace mucho que no disfruta de la compañía de otro perro

Alice- pues no se

Thunder mira a Alice y ladra

Thunder- porfa, porfa

Alice- lo esta deseando

Thunder- bien

Penni- estamos cerca de Central Park ¿Qué te parece si nos relajamos un rato?

Alice- lo agradecería

_Fin del capitulo_

Director- y corten

Sandy- ha sido…

Penni-[termina la frase] impresionante

Todos los miembros del equipo los rodean

Sandy- gran trabajo [coge a Yuna que le lame la cara] a sido impresionante [Yuna le guiña un ojo] director ¿aun quedaría programa?

Director-Si unos cinco minutos ¿por?

Yuna sale frente a una cámara y se sienta

Sandy- chicos seguir grabando

Los cámaras encienden las cámaras

Director-¿Qué os proponéis?

Cámara- cinco minutos hasta que graben

Sandy- Taro, Carly, Venid

Director- ¿Me lo vas a decir de una vez?

Sandy- hace dos días vi a Yuna entrar en mi cuarto con una carta que escribí al programa y se nos ocurrió

Carly- que podríamos hacer como en el primer capitulo

Penni- es decir añadir algo jugoso

Director- chicas estáis al mando

Cámara- grabamos en 3 2 y

Sandy- hola chicos

Carly- konichiwa

Yuna ladra y Taro maúlla

Sandy- y eso va para los animales

Carly- bienvenidos al complemento

Sandy- también conocido como

Ambas- buzón de ideas y cosas raras

Sandy- como muchos sabéis la pagina oficial de Bolt tiene un blog en el que dejar su opinión

Carly- pero

Sandy- ahora

Carly- además

Sandy- hemos

Carly- creado

Yuna ladra

Ambas- vale lo diremos todo junto

Carly- hemos creado una página en la que podréis dejar todo lo que queráis referido a la serie

Sandy- desde dibujos

Carly- a videos de nosotras

Sandy- historias

Carly- [emocionada] peleas por nosotras

Sandy- [fastidiada] esta mintiendo

Carly-[sonriendo emocionada] pero seria impresionante

Sandy- nosotras subiremos videos como making ofs, opiniones, entrevistas [sonríe] se lo digo al equipo

Carly- videos de Yuna menos intrépida [se ríe] de hecho uno ya esta subido

Sandy- ¿Qué has hecho?

Carly- enseñar el primer truco de Yuna

Sandy – a ver [coge su portátil]

Las cámaras conectan un cable para retransmitir lo que vean en el ordenador

Sandy- se puede acceder desde la página oficial en este enlace

Sandy clica el enlace y entra en la sección de videos

Sandy- Yuna y su primer truco

Sandy pone el enlace y se ve esto

**_El nombre es Patchouli Rolling mode Yuna es Patchouli y la chica que mira es Taro_**

En cuanto lo muestran en Carly se dibuja una sonrisa malévola mientras el equipo contiene la risa

Sandy- [obvia] solo estuvo 30 segundos y esto dura una hora

Yuna se tumba y lo hace

Sandy- esto hay que grabarlo

Las cámaras hacen una señal

Carly- lo he retocado un poco, como se puede ver se repite y la voz es la que tendría Yuna si hablara y dice algo así como.: gira, gira, gira, repite

Sandy- me imagino la escena

Carly- Taro seria `` ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?´´

Sandy- Y Yuna`` le he quitado su hueso a un dinosaurio´´

Carly- bueno ahora que ya lo saben

Sandy- adios

Carly- sayonara

Sandy- good bye

Carly- y mas sencillamente perdeos

Sandy- volveremos todos los días

Las cámaras hacen la señal de acabar el programa

Director- chicas ha sido genial

Penni- no he podido parar de reírme

Bolt- ¿como seria? [La imita]

Taro- mi cara se definiría como -…- sin palabras

Yuna se tumba y gira al mismo tiempo que Bolt

Sandy- Yuna me voy a mi camerino

Yuna la sigue pero entra por una gatera cuando Bolt intenta seguirla

Yuna- [no le deja] solo chicas

Sandy- [bebe un poco de agua] gran trabajo [hecha un poco en el cuenco de Yuna] descansa

Yuna se marcha sin embargo algo la para

Yuna- ¿Qué es esto?

Yuna se acerca al agua y ve un medallón debajo de una tabla

Yuna-¿esto que es?

Yuna lo coge con la boca pero el medallón se dibuja en su piel copiando la forma que tenia la marca de la serie

Yuna- ¿que es esto? [Se rasca] quítate

¿?- estamos unidas

Yuna -como

Yuna parpadea y en cuanto lo hace se da cuenta de que no esta en el camerino

¿?- saludos

Yuna-¿Dónde estoy? [Intenta correr pero al mover las patas no se mueve] déjame ir [mira al suelo y ve que esta sobre el plato y subiendo al cielo]

Yuna- déjame [se despierta respirando aceleradamente dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormida cuando Bolt entra]

Bolt- Yuna [se acerca preocupado] ¿estas bien?

Yuna- [se calma y respira tranquilamente] si, gracias por preocuparte

Bolt- tranquila ¿necesitas ayuda?

Yuna- estoy bien

Bolt- ¿de verdad? [Yuna asiente] de acuerdo

Taro- [entra corriendo preocupado] Yuna ¿estas bien?

Sandy entra con Carly y Penni

Sandy- Yuna [la abraza] se oían los lamentos desde fuera

Yuna- ¿cuanto tiempo he dormido?

Bolt- dos horas

Sandy- te veía tan a gusto que no quise despertarte

Yuna- perdón

Carly- nos han pedido que esperemos al hijo de uno de los que trabajan porque el tenia un asunto importante

En ese instante alguien llama a la puerta

¿?- disculpen

En cuanto lo hacen un cachorro de Mastín tira a Yuna al suelo y le lame

Mastín- Yuna, Yuna, Yuna

Yuna- me vas a Gastar el nombre [extrañada] seas quien seas

El mastín se aleja y se sienta junto a su dueño que entra

Carly- ¿Sam?

Sam- ¿Carly?

Ambas- eres tu

Las dos se dan un abrazo

Sam- Carly, Carly

Yuna- bastante [coge a Carly de la ropa y la separa]

Carly- Yuna ¿no te acuerdas?

Yuna- de Sam si pero [mira al mastín] de el no

Mastín- ¿Cómo? [Se escapa una lagrima] eso es cruel

Carly- Yuna sabes que siempre ha sido muy sensible

Yuna- espera [piensa] ¿¡Zeus?!

Zeus- si

Yuna- valla como has crecido

Zeus- pero tu tan enana como siempre

Zeus se coloca con Yuna de perfil dejando clara la diferencia de altura

Sam- y eso que solo tiene 3 años

Yuna- chicos este es Zeus mi mejor amigo y protector de la infancia

Taro- encantado

Bolt-[un poco molesto] igualmente

Sandy- chicos tendréis muchas cosas que contaros

Penni- así que nos vamos

Yuna- [mira la marca de Bolt que sigue en el pelo] Bolt ¿no te vas a quitar la marca?

Bolt- han usado un rotulador tan fuerte que solo se iría con disolvente

Yuna- entonces [sonríe] vuelves a ser Bolt el superperro

Zeus- más te vale cuidar de ella por mí

Bolt- prometido

Yuna- Adiós Zeus [Yuna se detiene y coge a Sandy y a Penni con la boca]

Penni- ¿Qué pasa?

En cuanto la mira Sandy sonríe

Sandy-[suspira] Esta bien

Penni-¿Qué pasa?

Sandy- le debemos algo a las dos [sonríe] tenemos que ir a Central park

Taro- ¿Yuna puedes venir?

Yuna y Taro se alejan del escenario y se sientan junto a un árbol

Taro-¿Qué pasaba?

Yuna- ¿a que te refieres?

Taro- en el sueño [señala la marca] dicen que no era tinta muy fuerte

Yuna- lo se [Yuna levanta la cabeza y deja ver el colgante] cuando me lo puse me dormí y tenia esta marca

Taro- Yuna la marca esta en el pelo…

Yuna- lo se me la han pintado

Taro-[termina la frase] de forma natural

Yuna-¿Cómo?

En ese instante Yuna coge a Taro y lo empuja justo cuando pasa una bici a toda velocidad

Taro-Yuna ¿Cómo has?

En ese instante Taro ve que los ojos de Yuna eran de dos colores violetas y rojos

Taro-Yuna tus ojos

Yuna-[parpadea sin que Taro se dé cuenta] ¿Qué les pasa?

Taro- nada **me lo abre imaginado**

Yuna- oye Taro vamos a ir al parque ¿te apuntas?

Taro- no gracias, me voy a casa

Yuna- bien, se lo diré a Carly

Yuna vuelve al plato y Sandy le pone la correa

Sandy-¿nos vamos?

Yuna da un tironcito a la correa

Sandy- eso es un si

Carly-Yuna ¿y Taro? [Se pone su mochila a la cintura]

Yuna- dijo que estaba cansado y se iba a casa

Carly- bien, es su elección

Sam le pone la correa a Zeus que se mueve impaciente

Yuna- el parque no se mueve de su sitio Zeus

Zeus- pero tu si

Sandy-Penni ¿tu no sujetas a Bolt?

Penni- Bolt volvió a casa sin correa así que no la necesita

Yuna-[le toma el pelo] miren a Don responsable

Bolt- al menos me puedo ir si quiero

Todos salen el plato mientras Yuna piensa en por que Taro le pregunto por sus ojos

En Central park

Sandy-[suelta a Yuna] eres libre

Yuna- vamos Bolt ¿a que no me coges?

Bolt- eso abra que verlo

Los dos salen corriendo

Sam-[suelta a Zeus sin quitarle la cuerda] largo

Zeus- esperadme

Los tres salen corriendo detrás de Yuna que los esquiva sin dificultad

Yuna- creía que tenías más experiencia en coger cosas

Zeus- chicas echadme una mano

Carly- vale [mete la mano en la bolsa y saca una zanahoria de goma con pito]

En cuanto la hace sonar Yuna se dirige a toda velocidad y se sienta

Yuna- Carly dámela porfa

Sandy- guau su zanahoria de cachorro conocida como

Sandy y Penni- superzanaoria

Penni-Bolt tiene una igual

Yuna- [se tumba panza arriba suplicando] Carly

Carly- te la daré en casa

Bolt- vamos Yuna, tu la llevas

Yuna- vale

Yuna sale corriendo detrás de Bolt

Zeus- chicos yo paro

Yuna- vamos Zeus

Zeus- [bromeando] soy muy mayor para esto

Bolt y Yuna siguen corriendo todo el día sin darse cuenta de que Sandy se va con las personas y Zeus a un restaurante cercano y aprovechan para descansar

Yuna-[tumbada junto a Bolt disimulando el cansancio] ¿cansado?

Bolt- para nada

Los dos se quedan sentados viendo la puesta de sol cuando Yuna huele a agua salada

Yuna-[se da cuenta de que es una lagrima de Bolt] Bolt ¿estas bien?

Bolt- [deja de llorar y disimula] si

Yuna- no sabes mentir así que no lo intentes

Yuna se pone al lado de Bolt y junta sus patas

Yuna- ¿Qué pasa?

Bolt- veras antes no solía pensar en mi familia y no me afectaba pero ayer [Bolt huele una lágrima de Yuna]

Yuna- lo siento [comienza a llorar] es culpa mía por recordarte algo tan triste

Yuna deja de llorar inmediatamente porque Bolt le da un beso en la mejilla

Bolt- Yuna no te preocupes

Sandy les llama con la mano indicando que hay que irse

Yuna- Bolt gracias [sonríe] gracias a ti me siento mejor [se ríe] y eso que quería animarte yo a ti

Bolt- de nada

Los dos se marchan sin embargo se quedan viendo una puesta de sol recordando la otra noche

En casa de Sandy

Sandy- ya estamos aquí

Todos pasan y ve como Taro se ha dormido en el sofá

Yuna- Carly ¿quieres que le despierte para cenar?

Carly- claro

Yuna se acerca y le sopla suavemente en el oído a Taro que se despierta muy relajado

Taro- [medio dormido] eres agradable hasta para despertarme, Mittens

Yuna-[alterada] ¿Mittens?

Taro- ¿Cómo? [Disimula] no soñaba que salía con Mittens ni que estaba a punto de besarla, no puedes hacerme un tercer grado sin pruebas

Yuna- Solo he preguntado [igual que antes] ¿Mittens?

Taro- [traga saliva] ya lo sabia [se ríe] solo bromeaba

Yuna-**me voy a divertir un rato** menos mal por que [sonríe] esta saliendo con Bolt

Taro-[tan fuerte que lo oyen los animales del vecindario y Carly] ¿Qué Mittens esta saliendo con Bolt? [Agobiado e hiperventilando] es una aberración a la genética

Yuna- [desinteresada conteniendo la risa]al parecer se enamoraron mientras volvían a casa

Taro- y eso que mas me da, son un perro y un gato, llevan en los genes ser enemigos [Yuna carraspea] casi siempre

Yuna- pues así es

Carly entra y le da con el índice a Yuna en el hocico

Carly- Yuna no le tomes el pelo a Taro

Yuna- lo siento no lo he podido evitar

Taro se marcha enfadado

Yuna- vamos Taro [le lame la espalda] tu también te has metido mucho conmigo de cachorro y siempre te he perdonado

Taro- no estoy enfadado [se da la vuelta] es que

Yuna- ve a decírselo [Taro la mira extrañado] ve a decirle que la quieres

Taro- lo haría pero [duda] ¿y si no me quiere? ¿Y si solo me ve como un amigo? Apenas nos conocemos

Yuna- en ese caso recuerda [le da un golpe en la cabeza con la pata] que yo siempre estaré aquí [le dedica una tierna sonrisa]

Taro- no siempre [Yuna le mira extrañada] imagínate que formas una familia

Yuna- [bromea para aliviar tensión] necesitaría un canguro y ¿Quién mejor que tu?

Los dos se ríen ayudando a Taro a sentirse mejor

Taro- [sigue la broma] no me culpes si luego quieren ser gatos

Yuna-[olfatea y se relame] la comida ya esta

Taro- [mucho más animado] pues vamos

Después de cenar todos se van a dormir

Taro-[sobre el lomo de Yuna] Gracias por la charla

Yuna- de nada, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, hermano

Taro-¿hermano?

Yuna- para mi lo eres

Taro se duerme mientras Yuna lo intenta pero no logra nada

Yuna-[deja a Taro suavemente en el suelo y mira a la luna] **¿Por qué no me puedo dormir? Sigo pensando en la charla con Taro pero eso no tiene importancia o igual** [mueve la cabeza negativamente] **no es imposible no puedo enamorarme de Bolt,** [intentando convencerse] **apenas le conozco, me habrá sentado mal la cena**

Yuna va a la cocina sin embargo ve una sombra

Yuna-[alerta] ¿Quién eres?

¿?- una amiga

Una mujer joven con el pelo plateado y cubierta con una toga sale a la luz

Yuna- ninguna amiga entraría en casa ajena sin llamar

La mujer le muestra la palma mostrando el mismo dibujo que tiene ella en el lomo

¿?- no tengas miedo, ya nos conocemos de antes

Yuna- no creo [recuerda el instante en el que toco el medallón] tu eres la voz que hoy antes

¿?- en efecto y debes ayudarme

Yuna- ¿a?

¿?- proteger a tu dueña

Yuna- a Sandy [alterada] ¿Qué ocurre?

¿?- al tocar el collar has conseguido grandes poderes pero

Yuna- grandes peligros

¿?- irán a por la chica que te cuida para obligarte a hacer al mal

Yuna- ¿Quiénes?

La figura toca el agua y empieza a brillar de un tono dorado despertando a Taro

Taro-[medio dormido] ¿Qué es eso? [Se acerca lentamente dando tumbos por el pasillo] Yuna ¿eres tú?

Yuna- o no [coge el cuenco y lo vacía de un trago y después enciende la luz]

Taro- apaga la luz ¿quieres?

Yuna- OK

Yuna apaga la luz

Yuna- por los pelos

¿?- bien ahora [se disuelve lentamente] somos uno

Yuna- ¿Cómo que uno?

¿?- confía en mi

Después de desaparecer la marca de Yuna brilla pero se apaga enseguida

Yuna-[extrañada se despierta junto a Taro] habrá sido un sueño **pero, parecía tan real**

Yuna se duerme tranquilamente junto a Taro

* * *

espero que les haya gustadio, se agradeceran rwivs de todo tipo [buen trabajo, me gusta] pero si no les gusta o me indican errores diganme el que o por que y ante todo no pretendan decir, que malo sin razones y una cosa mas, puede que no suba nada en mucho tiempo, asi que cuando vuelva prometo subir dos capitulos seguidos


	4. ¿que me ocurre? los poderes prohibidos

queridos lectores antes de nada anunciar la fecha del siguiente capitulo 10 de mayo ¿razon? nada en especial solo MI CUMPLEAÑOS espero que me feliciten y me regalen sus reviews

* * *

Son las 8 de la mañana y Yuna se levanta perezosamente mientras el sol deslumbra su cara y ve que Taro esta frente a ella y a puesto su pata en su hocico

Taro- Mittens

Taro Agarra a Yuna en sueños mientras ronronea

Yuna- Taro [Taro se despierta sobresaltado]

Taro-¿Qué?

Yuna- sé que te dije que para mi eras un hermano pero hay un limite

Taro- lo siento

Yuna- no pasa nada

Taro- ¿hoy seguimos rodando?

Yuna- si

Sandy y Carli bajan bostezando

Carly- [se estira] buenos días

Sandi-¿Qué tal habéis dormido?

Taro- genial

Yuna- te has dormido sobre mí

Taro- ¿te molesta?

Yuna- no pero ¿y si me doy la vuelta en sueños?

Taro- me aplastas

Sandi- veo que teneis energía

Carli- más que yo

Ambos- hasta que desayunes

A Yuna le suena el estomago

Taro- valla

Yuna- ¿yo he hecho eso?

Carli [bromea] os pondré la comida antes de que Yuna nos coma

Sandi saca la comida sin embargo un cuchillo se cae

Carli- cuidado

El cuchillo esta a punto de cortar a Sandi sin embargo Yuna lo coge a cinco centímetros de sus pies

Yuna- por poco [ve en el filo del cuchillo que sus ojos habían cambiado de color como la otra vez]

Taro-¿estas bien?

Yuna-[deja el cuchillo en el suelo] si

Sandi- podías haberte hecho daño

Carli- por suerte solo ha sido un susto

Yuna- Taro ¿puedes venir?

Taro- claro

Yuna y Taro se marchan

Yuna- ayer hablaste de mis ojos ¿Por qué?

Taro- nada importante

Yuna- esta bien **habrá sido mi imaginación**

Taro- ¿nos vamos?

Yuna- si [sonríe] no quiero comeros

Taro- tu no [bromea] pero tu estomago si

Yuna se ríe

Yuna- le controlare

Yuna y Taro se sientan a comer con Carly y Sandi

Carli- hermana

Sandi-¿si?

Carly- ¿Dónde vas a estudiar?

Sandi- aun no lo se

Carly- ¿Por qué no vienes a mi colegio?

Sandi- por que yo estoy en el instituto

Carly- en mi colegio hay instituto

Sandi- ya veremos

Yuna- te imaginas a estas dos en la misma clase

Taro- tiemblo

Carly- ¿por?

Yuna- pues **se me había olvidado que Carly nos entiende** por lo listas que sois

Carly- gracias **no sabe mentir**

Sandy- vamos chicas [recoge su plato] ya casi es la hora

Carli- si hermana

Taro-[termina] vamos narizotas

Yuna- oye

Yuna y Carly terminan de comer

Sandi- todos listos

Todos- si

Sandi- bien pues [Yuna le da la correa] no señorita [sonríe] ahora vas por libre

Yuna- bien

Taro- ya eres mayor

Los cuatro salen y caminan un rato

Sandi- hemos quedado con Penni en

Penni se acerca por la espalda con Bolt sigilosamente

Bolt- **ahora**

Bolt ladra a todo volumen y Yuna da un salto del susto

Yuna- ¿es que quieres matarme?

Bolt- [sonríe riéndose] no he podido evitarlo

Rhino-eso [sale detrás de Bolt] es un superladrido

Yuna- se nota [agita la cabeza] y me dejara una supersordera

Bolt-[preocupado] ¿estas bien?

Yuna- sobrevivi… ¿Dónde esta Taro?

Mittens- hay [señala un árbol]

Taro- [agarrado a una rama] eso ha sido cruel

Yuna- creí que no sabias subir a arboles

Taro- y no se

Bolt-¿puedes bajar?

Taro- no

Carly- iré a por una escalera

Yuna- ya lo hago yo, y mas rápido

Yuna agita el árbol provocando que Taro se caiga sobre ella

Yuna- ya esta

Taro- y eso malvado

Carly- una prueba de que

Sandi- el amor duele

Taro- y mucho

Bolt- ¿estáis bien?

Yuna- yo si ¿y tu?

Taro- no se

Yuna- en otras palabras

Taro- si me llevas lo estaré

Yuna- en fin [se sienta] colócate

Carly- me acuerdo cuando yo lo hice de pequeña

Sandi- casi la aplastas

Carly- que tiempos

Yuna- si

Taro- [bromea] arre caballo

Yuna-[relincha y hecha a correr hacia el estudio] vamos chicos

Todos- esperad

Con la ayuda de Yuna todos llegan antes de lo previsto casi todos agotados

Yuna- ya estamos

Taro- Yuna [se baja] a sido increíble

Yuna- yo lo soy

Sandi- eres demasiado enérgica

Carly- creo que se me ha caído un pulmón

Bolt- yo no estoy cansado

Rhino- ni yo

Mittens- genial [se tumba] al menos podremos descansar

Yuna- si

Carly- ¿desde cuando corres tanto?

Yuna- he aprovechado el collar para ir a correr y que la gente no me coja

Sandi- ¿por eso salías tan temprano?

Yuna- si

Taro- yo a esas horas hago algo más normal

Yuna- déjame adivinar [finge que piensa] dormir

Taro- tenemos una ganadora

Bolt- la verdad es que yo también me voy a correr

Mittens- yo de vez en cuando

Yuna- se nota [choca los muslos con Mittens] estas en tu peso ideal

Mittens- gracias

Taro- [molesto] no te tomes tantas…

Zeus llega de improviso y lo lanza hacia Yuna que cae de espaldas por la fuerza

Yuna- buen pase

Zeus- lo siento

Taro- esta bien

Sam llega corriendo

Sam- hola chicas

Carly- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sam- dar una vuelta

Carly- no me lo creo

Sam- [se queja] pero [Carly la mira] vaaale [saca un papel] el estudio quiere daros un piso

Sandi- ya veo

Sam-y deciros que grabareis por la tarde por que por la mañana iréis a la escuela

Sandi- genial

Yuna- y nosotros tendremos tiempo para animales

Carli-¿Qué quieres decir?

Yuna- ya sabes [le guiña un ojo] ser un poco salvajes

Sandi- al menos tendrán tiempo para sus cosas

Taro- ¿tu que harás?

Yuna- creo [piensa] que seguiré ensayando

Taro- [emocionado] yo te observare

Bolt- ¿puedo preguntar porque?

Taro- por que Yuna tiene la voz más maravillosa del mundo

Carly- yo la he oído y es preciosa

Mittens- así que cantas

Yuna- bueno [se sonroja] no se me da muy bien

Bolt- no conozco a ningún perro que cante [sonríe] así que eres increíble

Yuna- parad [gira la cabeza sonrojada]

Rhino- si se ha sonrojado

Bolt- algún día tienes que cantar para nosotros

Mittens- exacto

Taro- ya lo has oído narizotas

Yuna- esta bien [animada] practicare lo suficiente como para entreteneros

Bolt-[sonríe] ese es el espíritu

Sandi- ya es la hora

Yuna- genial

Director- Sandi y Penni estarán a punto de…

El director esta tan distraído que tropieza con Yuna y se cae al suelo

Yuna- hombre herido

Director- [termina la frase] llegar

Sandi- ¿esta bien?

Director- si [Yuna le ayuda a levantarse] gracias ¿listas?

Todos- si

Director- la gente ajena puede mirar

Rhino- esto es genial [respira fuertemente por la emoción]

Yuna- no se si es buena idea dejarle entrar [señala a Rhino] puede desmayarse de la emoción

Rhino- [respira muy fuerte] creo que ya me va a pasar

Mittens- pues

Yuna- nosotros no podemos hacerte el boca a boca

Rhino-estaré bien

Bolt- bien pues

Los gatos del programa salen

Gato 1- Bolt

Bolt-¿queréis algo?

Gato 2- disculparnos por cuando nos burlábamos de ti

Bolt- no pasa nada

Yuna- no parece molesto

Gatos- tú nos obligaste a hacerlo

Bolt- valla [sonríe] gracias por ayudarme

Yuna- [bromea] hay que mantener la cadena de mando así que [sonríe a los gatos] cuidad de Taro por mi

Gatos- si

Taro- Yuna puedo cuidarme yo solo

Mittens- ejem

Taro- menos por mi vértigo **que vergüenza**

Yuna- entremos

Todos entran a grabar

El ángel guardián

Penni y Alice están sentadas en un banco en central park mientras Bolt y Thunder se relajan jugando el uno con el otro

Penni- ¿en serio?

Alice- si

Thunder- un momento Bolt

Thunder ladra

Alice- esta bien [saca una pelota] cógela

Alice hace como si lanzara la pelota y Thunder la persigue pero se para a mitad de camino y vuelve

Alice- picaste

Thunder se tira sobre Alice y la tira para lamerle a la cara

Alice- mensaje captado

Thunder- sigo siendo tu mejor amiga

Bolt- valla

Penni-es muy cariñosa

Penni acaricia a Thunder en la oreja y se tumba

Alice- [bromea] pero ese es su punto débil

Penni- Alice [deja de acariciar a Thunder] ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Alice- [animada] lo que sea

Penni- ¿sabes como salvar a mi padre?

Alice- yo [mira al suelo] lo siento

Penni- no importa

Yuna ladra y las empuja

Alice- creo que quiere que juguemos

Penni- bien [sonríe] yo voy a por Bolt

Thunder- A ver quien resiste más tiempo

Bolt- [sonríe] sin usar poderes

Thunder- no queremos hacerlas daño

Bolt- ¿lista?

Penni- allá vamos

Penni sale corriendo detrás de Bolt y Alice detrás de Thunder

Bolt- vamos Penni

Thunder se pone en medio

Thunder- [burlona] no has dicho que no se pudiera obstaculizar al rival

Bolt- tomo nota

Al levantarse Bolt se queja

Thunder- [sonríe] déjame a mi

Thunder respira sobre Bolt

Bolt- mejor, ahora [sonríe] allá vas

Bolt levanta a Thunder en el aire y Alice la coge al vuelo

Thunder- ganaste

Bolt- [sonríe] tengo practica

Alice- ha sido divertido

Penni-[sonríe] si

Bolt- igual

Thunder- que seamos superhéroes no quiere decir que no seamos niños

Alice- cierto [deja a Thunder en el suelo]

Penni- bueno

Alice- adiós

Penni- espera

Alice- no vas a acompañarnos

Penni- no es eso

Alice- ¿entonces?

Penni- toma esto [le da un colgante con la forma del rayo de Bolt]

Alice- gracias

Penni- y para ti

Thunder- no es…

Bolt le pone un pequeño colgante con la misma forma

Penni- el nuestro es blanco

Alce- y el nuestro negro

Thunder- nos complementamos

Bolt- es lo mejor

Penni- prométeme que no te lo vas a quitar

Alice- prometido

Bolt- tu igual

Thunder- lo juro

Thunder y Alice se marchan

Penni- espero volver a verlas

En ese instante una pequeña parte del suelo se abre bajo ellos y son absorbidos

Calicó- ya llega

En cuanto llegan al fondo una jaula laser se forma

Penni- Calicó

Bolt- maldito

Calicó- no intentes doblarlas

Bolt toca los barrotes pero recibe una fuerte descarga eléctrica

Penni- Bolt

Calicó- esta tarde, tu padre nos ayudara

Penni- jamás

Calicó- nadie te ha pedido opinión, encerradlos

Los hombres de Calicó recogen la jaula y se llevan a Penni y a Bolt

Bolt- maldición

Thunder se para de repente a varios metros

Alice- ¿pasa algo?

Thunder- los han cogido

Alice- hay que ayudarles

Thunder- lo se

Undine- habrá que ser sigilosas

Alice- tranquila [sonríe] jugamos en casa

Alice y Thunder llegan a la parte trasera del edificio

Thunder- tu turno

Alice presiona un interruptor oculto y abre una puerta

Alice- por aquí

Thunder- si

Alice y Thunder entran sigilosamente por la puerta que conduce al conducto del aire

Thunder- los huelo

Thunder y Alice llegan al lugar en el que habían encerrado a Penni y a Bolt

Penni- y así acaba

Alice- no del todo

Thunder mata a los guardias en silencio cuando Alice coge las llaves y abre la celda introduciéndola en un panel electrónico

Penni-gracias

Alice-ya nos las daréis luego, ahora hay que salir de aquí

Penni y Bolt siguen a Thunder y Alice que se dirigen a la azotea

Penni-adonde vamos

Alice- pues

Thunder para a Alice antes de que pase una esquina

Thunder- es el

Calicó- bueno, veamos si ahora me cree profesor

Penni-tiene a mi padre [intenta moverse pero Alice la para]

Alice-si vamos ahora, solo nos cogerán a los cuatro

Penni-pero [Alice la agarra del hombro] tienes razón

Esbirro- señor, la prisionera ha escapado

Calicó-dad la alarma

La alarma suena en toda la base

Alice-corred

Thunder rompe una pared para acto seguido, atravesarla

Alice-debemos llegar a la azotea

Thunder-quieta, noto algo

Taro camina hacia ellas interpretando su papel

¿?-hola señorita

Thunder-[gruñe] acércate y eres gato muerto

¿?-me gustaría replicarte, pero, no merece la pena

Bolt-[se pone delante para proteger a Penni]

Thunder- protégelas [se encara al gato] ¿Quién eres?

¿?-[en lenguaje humano] Azrael, un placer

Thunder- apártate, y no abra problemas

Azrael-tranquila Thunder, no tengo ningún problema con Alice ni contigo, sino con ellos

Azrael salta hacia Penni pero Thunder lo saca del edificio con un cabezazo

Thunder-ya esta

Azrael-¿segura? [Flota en el aire delante de todos] apártate

Thunder- lo siento, pero no entra en mis planes

Azrael mueve la pata y el viento empuja a Thunder contra la pared

Penni-tu eres

Azrael- el primer experimento de tu padre

Alice- ¿Qué eres?

Azrael-seria desvelar la sorpresa muy pronto [Thunder se levanta] y tu tienes mucho que hacer

Thunder- empezando por esto

Thunder lanza una bola de fuego frente a Azrael

Azrael-inútil

Cuando la bola de fuego se disipa Bolt y los demás han desaparecido

Azrael-corre, jugare un rato

Thunder lleva a Alice y los demás hasta el helipuerto

Thunder-ya casi estamos

La puerta de salida se divisa pero se oye maquinaria

Detrás de ellos Calicó ha llegado con un laser con la suficiente potencia como para herir a Bolt

Calicó-solo necesitamos a las niñas

Disparan el laser hacia Bolt que no tiene el tiempo suficiente para esquivarlo

Penni-[preocupada] Bolt

Bolt cierra los ojos esperando el impacto, pero Thunder salta momentos antes y sufre el golpe directo chocando con una pared que se rompe cayendo al vacío

Bolt-no [agarra del collar a Thunder mientras pende del vacío]

Alice-vamos

Alice coge a Thunder y sale corriendo con Penni y Bolt hacia un helicóptero

Penni-[dentro del helicóptero] ¿sabes pilotarlo?

Alice-[a los mandos] no

El helicóptero se eleva justo cuando Alice, dándole a todos los botones, dispara los misiles dándole al resto de helicópteros que explotan

Calicó-maldición

El helicóptero se eleva en el aire y se aleja de la zona

Alice- he, no es tan difícil, ya lo domino

El helicóptero muestra la falta de combustible y cae al vacío

Alice-hablo demasiado

Cuando aterrizan Alice deja a Thunder en el suelo y Bolt, se tumba a su lado preocupado

Penni-¿Qué tal esta?

Alice-bien, solo inconsciente

Bolt-[mueve las orejas] ha vuelto

Azrael- hola de nuevo [llega volando] pero necesito ver una cosa

Bolt-sobre mi cadáver

Azrael- ¿Qué pasa Undine? ¿Por qué no sales y hablas con tu hermano?

El episodio acaba con esas enigmáticas palabras y todos se lanzan a celebrarlo

Carly-bueno [sale a pantalla] ¿de que conoce Azrael a Undine?

Sandi-¿Por qué Azrael ha venido a buscar a Undine?

Ambas-¿Qué sabe Azrael que nosotras no? descúbralo en el siguiente

Se oyen ruidos y las cámaras enfocan en la dirección

Yuna-[lamiendo a Taro] ha sido impresionante, no puedo esperar al siguiente episodio

Carli- y aquí tenemos como se llevan dos hermanos en la vida real

Sam- valla, pero ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso cinco segundos después?

Sandi-son asi, a continuación pensamos en mostrar algunos de los e mails que llegaron a la pagina web

Carli-algunos muy locos

Sandi- este de Kibashiroi nos dice, me encanta tiene aspecto de no perder ese toque que hizo que me encanto, ¿continuara mucho tiempo?

Carli- esperamos que si

Sandi-hasta que se acabe nuestro protagonismo

Sandi-otra de caninefemale, seguid así, sois geniales pero ¿Por qué cambiar a Bolt?

Caarli-[obvia] vamos ¿Por qué no sacar a su novia?

Taro-[preocupado] hay madre

Yuna-[furiosa] Carli

Carli sale corriendo y se oyen ladridos

Sandi-respondiendo, Yuna y Bolt no se conocía, y es posible que necesitemos una ambulancia

Carli cae a un cubo de la basura y queda con los pies en alto

Yuna- ahora [cuelga un cartel de no molestar] perfecto

Sandi- ahora necesita un baño pero antes [saca una carta] esta es una carta que me encanto :Yuna y Sandi sois dos de las mejores actrices, espero que sigáis en la serie por mucho tiempo, por aquí se os hecha de menos pero se que no parareis hasta ser famosas, continuad luchando por vuestros sueños y sed la luz de una gran sonrisa, se despide leafonlove

Carli-[llega con una piel de plátano en la cabeza] ¿Quién es?

Sandi-Leafonlove, para nosotras mama

Carli-¿mama nos ha escrito?

Sandi-también dice,Yuna, no te metas en lios

Yuna-¿yo?

Sandi-vale, dice carli no metas en líos a los demás

Todos-eso es más normal

Carli-[molesta] oye

Yuna-dice la verdad

Taro- te caíste a un pozo

Yuna- casi nos atropellan

Taro-nos atracaron

Carli-¿pero yo que tengo que ver?

Yuna-siempre estabas en ese momento

Carli-[llora] Sandi diles algo

Sandi-no seais malos, no tiene la culpa de ser gafe

Carli-Sandi

Los tres se comienzan a reis

Sandi-antes de irnos queríamos agradeceros a todos los mensajes mas sencillos

Carli-101 de buen trabajo

Sandi- y aquellos señalando errores

Carli-ayudan a mejorar

Sandi- y uno con un posible episodio

Carli- me encanto cuando dijistes que Thunder besaba a [Yuna la muerde en el trasero] hau

Sandi-no hagas spoiler, lo tendremos en cuenta

Ambas- asi que

Yuna- adiós [pone la pata en la cámara y apagan] ya esta

Bolt-¿Qué dijo, a quien besabas?

Yuna- a nadie por que no pasara

Sandi-¿nos vamos a casa?

Todos-si

Penni- pues vamos

El grupo se monta en el coche y queda el sitio justo

Yuna-Rhino, me metes la bola en las costillas

Rhino-Mittens se ha sentado sobre mi bola

Mittens-Bolt saca el hocico de mi pecho

Taro- yo estoy a gusto

Yuna- ¿a si? [Se tumba sobre Taro] Todos juntos en unión hasta darnos el morrón

Taro-¿Por qué?

Cuando llegan y abren la puerta todos caen al suelo

Mittens- hau ¿todos bien?

Rhino-si

Taro-si

Yuna y Bolt -[silencio]

Mittens- ¿narizotas se puede saber que?

Boly y Yuna había caído de tal forma que sus hocicos se estaban rozando quedando el sobre ella los dos muy sorprendidos

Taro- hola par de dos, despertad

Rhino-no caigas en su trampa Bolt

Bolt-¿Cómo? Disculpad [se aleja de Yuna y se marcha a su casa corriendo sonrojado]

Yuna- permiso [se marcha igual]

Rhino-¿pero que le pasa a esos dos?

Mittens-[como si no se hiciera una idea] no se

Taro-cosas de perros

Los dos se marchan y chocan de cara para luego marcharse igual que sus compañeros

Rhino-[enfadado] ¿quiere alguien decirme que esta pasando? [Se marcha enfadado a su casa y se mete en su jaula]

Carli-valla

Sandi- si

Penni- me gustaría entenderles

Carli- a veces es malo

Todas- en fin, adiós

Las tres se marchan a su casa y esperan a la mañana siguiente

* * *

antes de que se me olvide si alguno de ustedes tiene cuenta en devianart por favor que me lo diga, es posible que se lleve una agradable sorpresa, y como extra [soy demasiado generoso] acabo de subir un capitulo a cada una de mis historias, la camada de Aleu y milagro atemporal


	5. sincerándose con el pasado

antes de nada y que quede claro- ls unicos personajes que me pertenecen son Yuna y Ai Jeena y Dennis son prodiedad de Caninefemale y toda su creación va para ellos, una vez dicho esto disfruten

Ps me gustaría haberla subido ayer pero por problemas técnicos no fue posible, ademas aunque ya lo dice recomiendo escuchar la canción antes de continuar leyendo

Yuna-[se levanta y bosteza] yaww [abre y cierra la boca] buenos días

Sandi comienza a bajar con legañas en los ojos

Sandi-[gimotea] tengo sueño

Carli-no quiero ir a clase

Sandi-pero debes, vamos, preparare todo

Sandi pone la mesa mientras Carli se mete en la ducha

Yuna- debe ser duro ser un humano, en fin, cuando pueda saldré

Los humanos desayunan y después de que se marchen Yuna sale a despedirse

Yuna-ahora [mira alrededor] me iré a caminar

Yuna se aleja un poco de casa hasta ver a Mittens

Mittens-buenos días

Yuna-buenos días ¿ que haces levantada a estas horas?

Yuna-no tenía nada que hacer

Mittens-¿algo en mente?

Yuna-no a largo plazo

Mittens-¿quieres dar una vuelta?

las dos caminan por los alrededores hablando de cosas de chicas hasta que Yuna se detiene

Yuna-¿Mittens puedo hacerte una pregunta muy personal?

Mittens- ¿el que?

Yuna- ¿Cómo eran tus dueños?

Mittens-[enfadada] no quiero hablar de ellos, además ¿eso a que viene?

Yuna- nada, solo curiosidad

Mittens-no sabes mentir

Yuna-veras, Zeus fue abandonado y me preocupa, sus dueños no eran malvados, le querían pero no podían hacerse cargo de el, me da miedo pensar en que tenga que pasar algo así

Mittens-[asustada] ¿Yuna?

Yuna- déjalo, es una estupidez

Mittens- me dejaron en casa

Yuna-¿Cómo?

Mittens- se fueron de vacaciones y a mi me dejaron en casa, eso es todo

Yuna-Mittens [pone su cuello en su cabeza] gracias

Mittens- y que lo digas ¿a que venia eso en cualquier caso?

Yuna- a que, Sandi me recogió de la calle

Mittens-¿Cómo?

Yuna- supongo, que es mi turno de sincerarme

flashback

un cachorro de pastor alemán blanco juega entre un prado verde bajo la vigilancia de un lobo y su compañera

Lobo-cuidado Yuna, podrías hacerte daño

Yuna cachorro-descuida, pero me aburro

Perra- déjala cielo, sus hermanos se han ido

Yuna- ¿Qué haremos hoy papa?

Lobo- pensé en ir al campo

Perra- me encanta la idea Dennis

Dennis -gracias ai

Yuna-bien al campo ¿Cuándo vamos?

Kiba-esta tarde

Yuna-papa

Dennis -[se descuida] ¿si cielo?

Yuna-alla voy [salta y cae sobre su padre para luego lamerle la cara] te pille

Dennis -buen salto [Yuna se separa] ahora veras

su padre tumba a Yuna y comienza a pasar su hocico por el cuello de su hija haciéndole cosquillas

Ai- te has metido con el depredador equivocado Yuna

Yuna-para papa [se ríe] me haces cosquillas

Se oyen pasos y sus padres se esconden, pero Yuna no reacciona tiempo y a ve una chica

Chica-hola [Yuna se aleja desconfiada] no te preocupes, no te hare daño

Yuna-[se muestra precavida al ver a la chica sacar algo de la mochila]

Chica-tranquila [deja ver que saco galletas] ¿quieres?

la chica pone la galleta y Yuna la coge cuidadosamente para comérsela a unos pasos

Chica- espero que este buena

Yuna-[termina] buenísima

Chica-¿quieres mas?

la chica coge otra galleta y Yuna a coge mucho mas tranquila y se la come a su lado

Chica-ten [saca otra] me alegro de que a alguien le gusten

Yuna- ¿a quien no le gustan?

Chica-Soy Sandi [pone la mano] la patita

Yuna le da la pata orgullosa

Sandi-muy bien [acaricia a Yuna en la cabeza tras las orejas logrando que mueva la pata de placer] ¿es aquí donde te gusta?

Yuna se tumba y Sandi acaricia su estómago logrando relajarla

Sandi- eres una monada

en ese instante se escuchan pasos y un chico con aire de matón llega

Matón-bonitas galletas [coge el paquete] parecen sabrosas

Sandi-devuélvemelas [salta mientras el matón las eleva] son para mi madre

Matón-aparta [empuja a Sandi que cae de culo]

Yuna- no le hagas daño a mi amiga [muerde al matón en el brazo que sale corriendo llorando y deja las galletas]

Sandi-¿has, has hecho eso por mi?

Yuna lame la cara de Sandy que se rie y la tumba para seguir lamiéndola

Sandy-para,para chica [ se rie] me haces cosquillas

Yuna- se lo busco el solo

Sandy-bueno, debería de irme

Yuna- hasta luego

Sandy se aleja y Yuna vuelve con sus padres

Dennis -[preocupado] ¿estas bien?

Yuna-si, solo un poco aburrida

Ai- se acerca la hora de comer, cielo ¿Por qué no vamos a por la comida?

Dennis -si, tu quédate aquí señorita

Yuna-si

Sus padres se marchan y Yuna se sienta en el césped

Yuna-si que tardan, espero que estén bien [Yuna se pone en guardia al oír pasos] ¿Quién es?

Un perro se acerca a Yuna

Yuna-a, eres tu Kibou, papa no esta

Kibou- hola enana ¿Qué tal todo?

Yuna-bien, pero tardan mucho

Kibou- te pareces

Yuna-¿Cómo?

Kibou- a tu padre, eres muy impaciente

Yuna-[sonríe] un poco

Kibou- y la belleza de tu madre

Yuna-¿Qué necesitas?

Kibou-nada serio, solo venia a visitar a tu padre

Yuna- si quieres puedes esperar

Kibou-mejor dile que estuve aquí

Yuna-si [Kibou se marcha] espero que no tarden

Yuna oye pasos similares y se levanta para luego agitarse y quitarse el polvo

Dennis-[llega con comida] ten

Yuna-genial [se lanza ansiosa] me muero de hambre

Ai- ¿Qué tal?

Yuna-bien, ha venido Kibou, me dijo que os avisara

dennis-iré yo

Ai- de acuerdo

Dennis se marcha y Yuna se queda comiendo

Yuna-[con el estómago lleno] no puedo mas

Ai-[suspira] esta bien

Yuna-¿no comes mama?

Ai-solo teníamos eso

Yuna-un momento

Ai-¿Dónde vas?

Yuna- [frente a una puerta cercana] mira

Yuna rasca la puerta con la pata

Persona-[abre] ¿si?

Yuna le mira con ojos tiernos mientras baja las orejas y gimotea

Persona-awww [entra y sale con un filete] ten [ se lo da a Yuna y cierra]

Yuna-ten [le da el filete a su madre]

Ai- valla pedazo de actriz

Yuna-voy a por mas

Yuna pasa por las casas cercanas y enternece a los humanos consiguiendo comida

Yuna-[con montones] ten mama

Ai-muchas gracias hija

Yuna-no hay de nada

Ai- tu padre debería de llegar pronto

Yuna-¿voy a buscarle?

Ai-no hace falta

Yuna-vale

Ai- descansa la comida

Yuna-pero no tengo sueño

Ai- aun así

Yuna-vale, pero esta noche no te olvides

Ai- no lo hare

Yuna- bien

Yuna cierra los ojos intentando dormirse, sin embargo no logra nada y espera a que su madre se duerma

Yuna-bien [se despierta] me iré a dar una vuelta

Yuna sale hasta oír pasos de patas

Yuna- no me suenan esos pies

Eliza- valla, es raro ver un cachorro solo

Yuna- ¿necesita algo?

Eliza-no, solo pasaba cerca

Yuna-vale [se estira] veamos el mejor sitio, en el prado

Yuna se dirige al prado y aclara su garganta

Yuna-veamos, el ritmo era

[nota del autor] recomiendo escuchar esta canción antes de seguir para poder seguir el hilo argumental

watch?list=UUGN2wIddSBJtjQMqtj9TRQg&feature=player_detailpage&v=NmV6iZyuh9Q

Eliza-valla, tienes buena voz

Yuna-arigatou

Eliza-pero no he entendido nada

Yuna- pues [la traduce] ¿Qué tal?

Eliza-preciosa ,como tu si me lo permites

Yuna-gracias [ve un cachorro] hola

Cachorro-hola

Yuna-no tengas miedo, no muerdo si no se me provoca

Cachorro-[se ríe] lo tendré en cuenta

Ai-Yuna ¿Dónde estás?

Yuna-me llaman, un placer

Eliza-igual

Jenna-[le suena el estómago] jo, que hambre

Yuna- esperad [Yuna entra y sale con las sobras] tened

Jenna-¿en serio?

Yuna-no

Jeena- pero ¿me tomabas el pelo?

Yuna-[sonríe] uno a uno

Jenna-gracias [come un poco] ya esta

Yuna-come lo que quieras

Jenna-pero

Yuna-puedo ir a por mas si es necesario, disfruta

Jenna-esta bien, muchas gracias

Jenna come la carne bajo la atenta mirada de Yuna

Jenna-¿pasa algo?

Yuna-no es nada

Eliza-vamos cielo, tus hermanas nos esperan

Eliza se marcha cuando llega un Akita

Jenna-adiós

Yuna- Sayonara

Jenna se marcha con su familia y Yuna vuelve a su casa

Ai- bienvenida

Yuna- hei

Ai- cielo, imagino que será raro pero ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

Yuna-mi sueño

Ai- si, pienso que a pesar de ser madre e hija no hablamos mucho

Yuna-pues, es un poco tonto

Ai-ningún sueño es tonto

Yuna- ser libre

Ai-lo eres

Yuna-no en ese sentido

Ai-¿en cual entonces?

Yuna-en tener alas [mira al cielo] poder surcar el azul infinito sin barreras ni limitaciones

Ai- buen sueño

Yuna- ¿y el tuyo mama?

Ai- se hizo realidad cuando naciste

Yuna-¿y no tienes alguno nuevo?

Ai-uno

Yuna-¿Cuál?

Ai-es un secreto

Yuna-porfa, te prometo que no se lo diré a papa

Ai- déjalo, hablando del rey de Roma

Dennis- hei

Yuna-papa [ se echa encima y le lame el hocico] ¿Qué tal?

Dennis-muy bien

Ai- ¿estas bien?

Dennis-si

Yuna-papa ¿Por qué no jugamos a algo?

Kiba-ahora estoy muy cansado cielo, luego

Yuna-te tomo la palabra

Yuna corre por el campo bajo la mirada de sus padres

Kiba-vamos Yuna, es hora de ir a la cama

Yuna-si [vuelve con sus padres] buenas noches

Kiba-nosotros vamos enseguida

Yuna se duerme, sin embargo se despierta en medio de la noche

Yuna- necesito ir al baño

Yuna sale de casa y hace sus necesidades hasta oír pasos

lacero-mía

El lacero coge a Yuna y la mete en el furgón para luego meterla en una jaula en la perrera

Yuna- genial, necesito salir de aquí

Lacero-bien, mañana será la inyección

Yuna- no voy a morir aun

La noche pasa y Yuna se despierta al oír el rudo de su jaula

Lacero-ven aquí pequeña

Yuna le muerde en la mano cuando intenta cogerla y sale corriendo

Lacero-maldita

El lacero la persigue, sin embargo a pesar de ser mucho más rápida la atrapa en la puerta

Lacero-mia [coge a Yuna por el cuello haciéndola daño] cállate

En ese instante la puerta se abre y entra una familia

Chica-buenas, venía a ver los perros

Lacero-si, pase, enseguida le enseño los demás

Chica-quiero esa

Lacero-¿esta segura? Parece ser medio lobo

Chica-segura

Lacero- te ha salvado la suerte

La chica paga y le dan a Yuna

Yuna-tu eres

Sandi-adiós

Sandi se mete en el coche con Yuna

Sandi- a partir de hoy serás mi mascota

Yuna-pero

Sandi-ven

Cuando llegan y la sueltan Yuna se escapa para volver con sus padres

Yuna-papa, mama, estoy [entra y no ve a nadie] aquí

Kibou-dejaron un mensaje

Yuna-¿Cuál?

Kibou-debían de marcharse, sienten tener que dejarte

Yuna-no pasa nada, espero que sean felices

Kibou-¿Qué harás?

Yuna-no se

Sandi-Chica ¿Dónde estas?

Kibou- ¿te han comprado?

Yuna-si

Kibou- ¿sabes que no los encontraras?

Yuna-si

Kibou- ¿y?

Yuna- debo disculparme, me ha salvado la vida

Kibou- así que

Yuna-si les ves, diles que tengo dueño

Sandi-Chica ¿Dónde?

Yuna llega corriendo con un ramo de flores

Sandi-¿son para mi? [Yuna las deja en el suelo y ladra] gracias

Yuna-gracias por tu cariño

Sandi-ya veras por cierto ¿te gusta el nombre de bollito?

Yuna-no [escribe su nombre en el suelo con la uña]

Sandi-Yuna ¿quieres ese nombre?

Yuna-[ladra feliz?

Sandi-muy bien porque [saca un collar con una placa] ese es el nombre que te iba a poner

Yuna estira el cuello y deja que Sandi le ponga el collar para luego lamerle la cara

Sandi-¿nos vamos a casa?

Yuna-[ladra afirmativamente]

Sandi-pues vamos

Yuna se marcha con Sandi hasta su nueva casa

Fin flashback

Mittens-guau

Yuna-pero, no le digas esto a nadie por favor

Mittens- trato echo

Yuna-promesa de chicas

Mittens-promesa de chicas

Las dos se marchan a sus casas y se despiden

hasta aqui este capitulo,para quienes quieran conocer mejor a Jeena o disfrutar mas de una de las mejores historias de Bolt que he leido [en español, tambien las hay geniales en ingles] dejo el link a la historia de origen de Jeena,

Bolt una vida normal y no tan normal

s/8718720/1/bolt-una-vida-normal-y-no-tan-normal


	6. llegando a conocernos

Taro- hey

Yuna-hey

Taro-¿Dónde estabas?

Yuna-con Mittens

Taro-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Yuna-estabas dormido

Taro- lo se pero

Yuna- ¿Por qué no vas a dar los buenos días'

Taro- será lo mejor

Yuna-yo voy a saludar a Bolt y Rhino

Taro-¿Quién?

Yuna-el hámster

Taro-la rata

Yuna-[ le regaña]Taro [los dos salen por la gatera]

Taro-buenos días

Mittens-buenos días

Yuna-¿los demás?

Mittens-siguen dormidos

Bolt-[sale de casa] menos uno

Yuna-buenos días

Bolt-buenos días

Mittens-Yuna ¿podemos hablar? A solas

Yuna-claro [se marcha con Mittens] ¿Qué pasa?

Mittens-¿puedo decírselo a Bolt? ya sabes, tu pasado

Yuna- a nadie, es nuestro secreto

Mittens- y una cosa mas ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

Yuna- [sobresaltada] ¿eso a que viene?

Mittens- es solo que, me siento rara cuando estoy con Bolt

Yuna-¿rara?

Mittens- me preguntaba ¿es posible que me enamore de Bolt?

Yuna- el amor no se elige, eso es algo que pasa

Mittens-¿Qué pasa?

Yuna-con eso no puedo ayudarte

Mittens- esta bien, gracias por desahogarme

Yuna- de nada

Las dos vuelven y ven a Bolt y Taro charlando animadamente

Bolt- ¿en serio?

Taro-si

Yuna-hey ¿puedo pasar?

Bolt-siéntete libre

Yuna pasa y ve a Rhino viendo la tele

Yuna-¿tan temprano y ya con la caja tonta?

Rhino-¿te importa?

Yuna-¿Por qué no sales?

Rhino-debería dejar la bola

Yuna-¿y?

Rhino-mira, te lo diré por que sé que quieres que valla con los demás [respira una bocanada de aire] soy agorafobico

Yuna-¿Cómo?

Rhino-me dan miedo los espacios abiertos

Yuna-me da igual

Yuna coge la bola de Rhino y la saca al jardín

Rhino-¿Qué haces?

Yuna-mientras estés dentro de tu bola no pasa nada ¿cierto?

Rhino-no pero

Yuna-no se lo diré a nadie si no quieres

Rhino-gracias

Yuna- no hay de que, somos amigos ¿no?

Rhino- cierto

Yuna- y los amigos están para ayudarse

Yuna y Rhino llegan con los demás

Bolt- hey Rhino

Rhino-Bolt, gatos

Yuna-¿os apetece jugar a algo?

Bolt-¿a qué?

Mittens- no se a que

Yuna-¿que tal a las carreras? ¿te animas Rhino?

Rhino-¿Por qué no?

Bolt-pues vamos

Yuna- en sus marcas, listos ya

Todos salen cuando Yuna y Bolt toman la delantera a pocos pasos

Yuna- no me vas a ganar

La carrera está a punto de llegar al final cuando Rhino se para agotado

Yuna-[se para] vamos bola

Yuna va hacia atrás y coge la bola de Rhino

Rhino-¿Qué planeas?

Yuna- va

Yuna lanza la bola de Rhino hacia la línea de meta y llega antes que Bolt, pero se para a los pocos metros

Rhino-ya llego

Bolt-vamos

Bolt le da el empujón que le falta a la bola y Rhino llega el primero

Yuna-Rhino es el ganador

Bolt- ahora los subcampeones

Yuna y Bolt se colocan en sus marcas

Yuna- ¿llegar hasta la otra casa y volver?

Bolt-trato echo

Mittens-en sus marcas

Taro-listos

Rhino-ya

los dos pastores salen a toda velocidad, sin embargo van muy igualados y llegan al final al mismo tiempo

Yuna-¿Quién ha ganado?

Bolt-Creo que es un empate

Yuna- ya veo [se tumba] que cansancio

Bolt-igual [se tumba jadeando]

Yuna-voy a por agua [se mete en su casa]

Rhino- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Mittens- yo, voy a dormir

Bolt- [sarcastico] medalla al ejercicio

Mittens-me he despertado temprano así que tengo sueño

Bolt- que duermas bien

Taro- yo voy a dar una vuelta

Yuna- hey [sale con un collar rojo y su chapa]

Bolt-[sonrojado] me gusta como te queda

yuna-[igual] gracias

Rhino- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Yuna- iba a salir un rato a pasear

Rhino-que aburrido

Yuna-pero, he pensado en jugar al futbol

Bolt-¿con que bola?

Yuna-va

Yuna golpea la bola de Rhino y la lanza

Rhino-bien

Yuna-espera, agárrate bien [Rhino se sujeta a su bola] a ver

Yuna golpea la bola y Rhino gira a alta velocidad hasta Bolt

Yuna-¿estas bien?

Rhino-no [Yuna le mira arrepentida por hacerle daño a su amigo] estoy genial

Yuna-¿Cómo?

Rhino- ha sido fanbuloso, el viento las vueltas, otra vez

Taro-¿Qué es ese ruido?

Mittens-no se puede dormir

Bolt-perfecto

Yuna-chicas contra chicos

Taro-¿para?

Bolt-un partido de futbol

Mittens-paso

Taro-igual

Yuna- [traviesa] que pasa ¿tienes miedo de que te gane una chica Taro?

Bolt-en cuanto a Mittens, sabe que soy mejor que ella

Mittens-no cuela

Ambos-había que intentarlo

Rhino-pues pases

Yuna-vale

Bolt- tú empiezas

Yuna lanza a Rhino hasta Bolt con un tiro alto

Bolt-mía [salta y la para con la cabeza]

Yuna- buen trabajo

Bolt-lo se

Yuna- vamos

Bolt lanza una pelota rápida a Yuna que a para con el lomo

Bolt-buena parada

Yuna- allá voy

Los dos continúan los tiros hasta acabar agotados

Rhino-guau, ha sido increíble fanbuloso

Yuna-[jadeando] eso espero

Bolt-[igual] me alegro

Rhino-sigamos

Yuna-yo estoy agotada

Bolt-tendrás que esperar

Yuna- además, no falta mucho para que lleguen los humanos asi que voy a esperar a casa

Rhino- adiós Yuna

Yuna-adiós chicos

Yuna se mete en su casa y se para a ver a Taro

Taro-¿pasa algo?

Yuna-nada

Taro- esperemos a la comida

Yuna-si

mientras esperan Yuna se tumba

Taro- a ti te pasa algo

Yuna-no es nada

Taro- tu veras

Yuna-no te preocupes

Taro-¿segura?

Yuna- segura ** no me atrevo a decirle que Mittens está enamorada de Bolt**

Taro-bien ** ¿Qué me oculta?**

En casa de Bolt

Mittens-**¿será verdad que estoy enamorada de Bolt? Es cierto que siempre que estoy cerca de el me siento extraña pero, no puedo enamorarme de Bolt, es un perro**

Rhino-¿estas bien gata?

Mittens-si, no te preocupes

Rhino-mira, esta es una de esas pocas veces en las que me preocupo por ti, aprovecha

Mittens- creo, que me he enamorado de Bolt

Rhino- ¿Cómo?

Mittens-siempre que estoy cerca de el me siento, rara, me pongo nerviosa y...

Rhino- pero, eres una gata

Mittens-lo se

Rhino-escucha, antes de arriesgarte, asegúrate

Mittens-¿asegurarme?

Rhino- ¿recuerdas como actué yo cuando os conocí?

Mittens-como para olvidarlo

Rhino- comprueba cómo te sientes y asegúrate de que le amas, y tranquila, este será nuestro secreto

Mittens-gracias rata, no eres tan malo como creía

* * *

a todos los interesados me he abierto cuenta en devianart pueden encontrarme en este link [supongo que subiere alguna historia con mis propios personajes y dibujos de mis personajes

?q=inuwolfgod


	7. la primera pareja

bueni primero los abucheos de ¿por que te retrasas? segundo decir que vuelvo a tener inspiración y luego decir que el segundo capitulo los subire a las 21: 30 en España sin falta, espero que me digan su opinión en los dos

se que no es necesario pero gracias por las rewievs que me enviaron

* * *

Yuna- ya les oigo

Carli-[llega llorando] no quiero ir a clase

Sandy-pero debes

Carli-lo se

Sandy-venga, comemos y nos vamos

Carli- [más animada] bien, tenía ganas de grabar

Yuna-menos hablar y más abrir la comida [le suena el estómago] este pequeñín tiene línea directa con mis mandíbulas

Los cuatro comen a toda prisa

Yuna- voy saliendo

Yuna sale corriendo por la gatera, sin embargo choca con un bulto blando y caen rodando quedando el pastor alemán blanco sobre ella con sus hocicos rozándose

Yuna-[sonrojada] disculpa

Bolt-[sobre ella impidiendo que se mueva con sus patas] no importa

Los dos pasan en esa postura un minuto, el corazón de Yuna latía tan fuerte y rápido que podía notar cada una de sus pulsaciones mientras su sonrojo iba en aumento al igual que el de Bolt que no dejaba de mirar a Yuna a los ojos tragando saliva nervioso mientras sus hocicos se rozaban

Taro-chicos ¿nos ponemos en? [Ve a Bolt sobre Yuna con sus hocicos rozándose y los dos muy sonrojados] hola

Bolt-[despierta de su trance] ¿Qué, cómo?

Yuna- no es por ser maleducada, pero esta postura no es muy Cómoda ** aunque es más cómoda de lo que parece cuando estoy contigo**

Bolt-perdona ** parecía tan desvalida, prometo que te protegeré**

Taro- hola, tierra llamando a perros, tenemos que darnos prisa, el resto ya están en el coche

Ambos- ya vamos

Los tres suben al coche y al llegar se ponen en sus marcas

Yuna-[mira a Mittens que observaba a Bolt] ** no debo de enamorarme, es Mittens quien le ama**

Conversaciones antiguas

Azrael- has debido de perder poderes si no te has librado de ella

Undine- no hare eso, no soy como tu

Alice-¿de qué va todo esto?

Azrael- te lo explicare rápido niña, Undine y yo luchamos desde antes de que tu o cualquiera de tus conocidos naciera, lo único que hacemos es coger a dos avatares ocupamos sus cuerpos y luchamos

Alice-¿y qué razón tienes?

Azrael- liberar a mi hermana

Alice- ¿tú eres la mala?

Undine-para liberarla, debe destruir el mundo

Thunder-[abre los ojos lentamente] no puedo permitirlo

Undine- ** es imposible, si tomo el control no debería ni de respirar ¿Cómo puede estar consciente?**

Thunder- no puedo dejar, que le pase nada a Alice [se pone en pie tambaleándose] daré mi vida si es necesario

Alice-Thunder

Azrael-eres interesante [se oyen los hombres de Calicó] me gustaría continuar con la charla pero, creo que tenéis compañía

Azrael desaparece mientras Thunder se prepara para luchar

Bolt-[agresivo] detrás de mí

Cuando los hombres llegan Bolt se prepara

Penni-Bolt, habla

Bolt se prepara y cuando los hombres llegan lanza su superladrido

Penni-buen chico

Alice- eso ha sido [se escucha algo desplomarse] esa era

Todos miran en dirección del sonido y ven a Thunder en el suelo

Alice-[preocupada] Thunder

Penni-[igual] ¿Qué la pasa?

Undine- apenas respira, no sé si saldrá de esta

Alice-todo esto es culpa tuya [furiosa] ¿Por qué nos metiste en todo esto?

Undine-[arrepentida] yo

Penni-cálmate

Alice-¿Qué me calme? Hasta que ella apareció lo peor que nos paso fue que Thunder se peleara, ahora podría morir [llorando] solo traes desgracias

Undine- lo siento

Alice- eso no resolverá nada

Undine vuelve al interior de Thunder mientras Alice coge a su mascota y se va corriendo

Penni-creo, que necesita un tiempo a solas

Penni y Bolt se sientan a descansar mientras Alice corre

Alice-[llora mientras sus lágrimas caen mojando el pelaje de Thunder] no es justo, ya perdí a alguien muy importante una vez, no pienso volver a pasar por eso

Thunder deja salir un débil ladrido cuando Alice se para

Alice-Thunder [la abraza con fuerza] tenía miedo de no volver a oírte

Alice deja a Thunder en el suelo y se sienta a su altura

Alice-prométemelo, prométeme que no te separaras de mí

Thunder-prometido [abraza a Alice que devuelve el abrazo] pero, hay algo que quiero hablar

Thunder cierra los ojos y de su sombra sale Undine

Undine- chicas

Thunder- discúlpate

Undine-lo siento

Thunder-tu no

Ambas-¿Cómo?

Thunder- Alice, sé que estabas enfadada, pero Undine no tiene la culpa y si seguimos vivas es gracias a ella

Alice-Thunder [mira a Undine] tiene razón, perdona pero, tenía miedo de perderla y…

Undine-no es necesario, es cierto que os he forzado a hacer esto

Thunder-[sonríe] mucho mejor ahora ¿Cómo derrotamos a Azrael?

Undine-¿me ayudareis?

Alice-está ayudando a mi padre, debemos de hacerlo

Undine-pues

Antes de que termine la frase el suelo bajo ellas comienza a crujir

Alice-¿Qué pasa?

Ambas se alejan corriendo cuando del suelo sale una gran figura

Undine- es el primero

Carli- [pasa la pantalla como en las comedias al salir en pantalla] y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy

Sandy- ni de broma [Yuna y Taro arrastran la pantalla a la lucha]

Carli- pero estoy cansada

Sandi-[como Alice] cíñete a a tu papel en el ensayo

Carli-[pone la voz de Undine] si

Yuna-[como Thunder] valla par

Taro-[se oye su voz] al menos salís

Se oyen pasos y ven llegar a Penni y Bolt

Penni- aguantad

Bolt- llegan los...

Bolt no se da cuenta de que va a pisar una grieta y se tropieza con el suficiente impulso como para volar

Thunder- allá va

Rhino-atenta gata

Mittens-[distraída] ¿cómo?

Antes de que pueda reaccionar Mittens ve como Bolt cae sobre ella juntando sus labios durante un segundo

Bolt- o Mittens, perdona ¿estás bien?

Yuna-[en voz baja] ¿acaba de?

Taro- ha besado a Mittens

Bolt- [muy sonrojado y avergonzado] perdona, es en serio no se como

Mittens-no pasa nada, estoy bien

Carli-¿y ahora?

Director-buena, fin de la grabación

Yuna-[mientras todos se marchan] ¿Qué tal Mittens?

Mittens- [suspira] menos mal

Yuna-¿pasa algo?

Mittens-no ha sentido nada

Yuna-¿Cómo?

Mittens- no estoy enamorada de Bolt, no ha sido nada más que un beso

Yuna-¿me alegro?

Mittens- creo que tenía razón al pensarlo

Yuna-¿enamorada de Taro?

Mittens-¿tan obvia soy?

Yuna-intuición femenina

Mittens-pero

Yuna-él te ama, pero, es muy tímido

Mittens- ¿dices que dé el primer paso?

Yuna- si

Mittens-no puedo, de pensar en hablar de eso

Yuna-mira, Taro [Taro llega] Mittens está enamorada de ti

Mittens-[ aterrada] Yuna

Tao-no bromees con eso

Mittens-ella [traga saliva] no bromea

Taro-¿Cómo?

Yuna- [picara] esto

Yuna empuja a Taro sobre Mittens haciendo que sus labios se junten, sin embargo a diferencia de cómo le paso con Bolt Mittens estaba feliz, sabía que él no lo eligió, pero era feliz de ese insignificante echo

Taro-perdóname, no debería de…

Mittens esta vez fue quien beso a Taro que cerro los ojos feliz mientras Yuna se marchaba

Yuna-os dejare a solas, procurad no llegar muy tarde [se marcha]


	8. secretos del pasado

antes de nada y poniendonos serios quiero decir una cosa, no puedo zairo 2012 ai shiteru yo gracias por las rewievs de todas las capitulos

Mittens-fangirl

Yo-urusai, agradece que me contengo

Mittens-lo que tu digas perro idiota

Yo-lobo idiota

Mittens- te dejare en idiota

Yo- por favor disfruten, yo voy a masticar algo [mira a Mittens furioso]

gomen esto es muy importante [no se como se me pudo olvidar]

Mittens- ya te he dicho por que

Yo-Inuki Jenna y Luci pertenecen a Caninefemale

* * *

Carli-mira Yuna, tenemos correo ¿y Taro?

Yuna-digamos, que tiene las manos ocupadas

Carli- da igual, nos han regalado pases para un balneario

Yuna-genial [mira a Penni] ¿algo pasa?

Penni- no tengo tiempo de nada [Yuna ladra] hola Yuna [acaricia a Yuna en la cabeza que mueve el rabo feliz] estoy súper nerviosa, las clases y el programa no me dejan respirar

Yuna- siento tener que hacerlo

Carli-¿Qué pasa? [Yuna mira los pases y luego a Penni] ¿no dirás qué?

Yuna- vamos

Carli-[suspira] aceptan animales, y Bolt se lo pasara bien

Penni-¿Cómo? [Carli le da los pases] pero

Carly- tenéis que iros a, antes de que me arrepienta y no lleguéis a tiempo

Penni-muchas gracias

Yuna-iré a avisar a Bolt y Mittens

Bolt-¿de que?

Yuna-perfecto, tienes que irte con Penni, os vais de viaje

Bolt-¿y vosotras?

Yuna-estaremos bien venga que pierdes el tren [ se va corriendo]

Taro-no podría ser más feliz

Mittens-yo tampoco

Yuna-permiso [pasa corriendo y coge a Mittens]

Mittens-¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

Yuna- tenéis que iros el Balneario solo estará abierto mañana, y sabes donde vivimos

Mittens- [desconcertada] ¿Cómo?

Yuna- solo ve con Penni

Una vez los tres están reunidos Yuna se sienta jadeando

Mittens-cuida de Taro

Yuna- como siempre

Los tres se meten en el coche mientras avisan a Yuna y los demás para grabar

Bolt-cuidaos

Yuna- pasadlo bien y disfrutad [entra en el estudio]

La mañana termina y llega la tarde tras los ensayos

Yuna- [después de grabar] ya esta

Sandi-menos mal, estaba agotada

Taro-no quiero hacer más ejercicio

Yuna-no es para tanto

Carli- he mirad, tenemos nuevos vecinos

Los vecinos comienzan a meter las cosas cuando tres perras se acercan

Yuna-bienvenidas

¿?- gracias, permitidme presentarnos yo soy Jenna, ellas son mis hermanas Inuki y Luci

Yuna- yo soy Yuna, y este es mi hermano Taro

Inuki-¿un perro y un gato como hermanos? Curioso

Yuna-a que si [curiosa] ¿de dónde venís?

Jenna-[de repente] me suena un montón tu cara

Yuna-[extrañada] ¿vaaaale?

Luci-la verdad es, que tienen una cara muy parecida

Inuki-pero nuestra hermana es más guay [orgullosa] es medio loba

Taro-¿se lo digo?

Inuki-¿el qué?

Yuna- que me incluyo en esa parte

Jenna-¿Cómo?

Yuna-también soy medio loba

Jenna-[sorprendida y feliz] no me digas pues [se va hablando con Yuna]

Taro- y a mí, que me parta un rayo

Yuna-[alza la voz] vamos Taro, no puedo vigilarte si no vienes

Taro-con permiso

Luci-adiós

Taro se marcha y sube a la espalda de Yuna

Jenna-y dime ¿Quién es el lobo?

Yuna-mi padre

Jenna-¿Cómo se llamaba?

Yuna-Dennis

Al decir eso Jenna se para de repente y Yuna siguió caminando sin darse cuenta

Yuna- ¿y cómo se llamaba tu padre?

Jenna-[susurra] es imposible, no puede ser el mismo

Taro-orejotas [Yuna mira y ve a Jenna parada]

Yuna-[preocupada] ¿estás bien, te has hecho daño?

Jenna- no es nada [mira al suelo] ¿sabes si tu padre tuvo otra pareja?

Yuna- pues, no sé por qué lo preguntas pero si, tuvo otra pareja

Jenna-¿sabes su nombre? ** Por favor que no diga lo que creo que va a decir**

Yuna-[feliz] Eliza

Al decir eso los ojos de Jenna se oscurecieron y miro al suelo

Yuna-[preocupada] ¿Qué te pasa, te sientes mal?

Taro-[igual] ¿quieres que avisemos a tus dueños?

Jenna-no es necesario, si me disculpas [se va deprimida bajo la atenta mirada de Yuna]

Yuna-[preocupada] ¿Qué le pasa?

Taro-no nos preocupamos por eso, mejor vallamos a casa

Yuna-si [Taro se baja y se marcha con el] vámonos

Taro echa a caminar y Yuna echa un último vistazo a Jenna

Taro-[horas después] me voy a dormir

Yuna-vale

Taro sube las escaleras mientras Yuna mira la puerta

Yuna-decidido

Yuna sale y se dirige a casa de sus nuevas vecinas

Yuna-Jenna, Inuki, Luci ¿me oye alguien?

Inuki-[agresiva] ¿a que vienes?

Yuna- estaba preocupada por Jenna

Inuki- es tu culpa, déjala en paz

Yuna-pero

Inuki se mete en su casa y Yuna la mira preocupada

Yuna- Jenna [se va a su casa mientras Jenna la mira deprimida desde la ventana] ¿Qué te pasa conmigo?

La noche cae y Yuna duerme en el salón

Yuna-[nota golpes de algo húmedo en el lomo] ¿hum? [Abre los ojos lentamente] ¿Qué quieres Tar?

Cuando abre los ojos ve a Jenna que le tapa la boca con la pata

Jenna-[susurra] sígueme, y no hagas ruido

Yuna asiente y sale de casa con Jenna, justo donde la esperan Inuki y Luci

Yuna-[sorprendida] ¿se puede saber qué pasa?

Jenna- dame tu pata

Yuna-¿Cómo?

Jenna- dámela

Yuna le da la pata y Jenna la examina

Inuki-¿se puede saber qué pasa?

Yuna- se tanto como vosotras

Jenna- dime ¿te hablo tu padre sobre su otra familia?

Yuna- alguna vez los menciono, pero, no recuerdo bien, dijo que tenía un cachorro

Jenna- acércate

Yuna se acerca

Jenna-no te muevas

Jenna se acerca cada vez más a los ojos de Yuna que traga saliva

Yuna- me gustan tus ojos

Luci-¿pasa algo Jenna?

Jenna- creo que, déjalo

Yuna- [suspira] yo también lo creo

Jenna-como

Yuna- aunque Inuki me echara, hable en secreto con Luci, también me parece algo posible [suspira y mira al suelo]

Jenna- ¿también crees que…?

Ambas- [a la vez] ¿somos hermanas?

Las dos hembras miraron en confusión, realmente el parecido físico era innegable y también el pasado

Inuki-¿entonces? ¿Yuna es nuestra hermana?

Jenna- no, solo mía, compartimos padre

Yuna-[cortante] no soy tu hermana

Jenna-[extrañada] ¿Cómo?

Yuna-llevamos la misma sangre ¿y? mi hermano es Taro [se marcha intentando parecer enfadada pero Jenna puede ver que oculta dudas y miedo] nada cambiara eso

Jenna- lo mismo digo [las dos se marchan, sin embargo las dos hermanas se dirigen una mirada de complicidad]

Ambas-[susurran a la vez] cuídate, hermana

Los dos grupos se meten en sus casas y Taro mira a Yuna de reojo

Taro-[atemorizado] ¿me vas a cambiar?

Yuna-[le rodea con su cuello] jamás lo hare, hermano

Inuki-[enfadada y deprimida] ahora te iras con ella y

Jenna- de ninguna manera

Luci-pero, es tu hermana

Jenna-mis hermanas sois vosotras

Inuki-¿y ella?

Yuna y Jenna- ella, es alguien en quien confió, y jamás ocupara vuestro lugar

Los dos grupos cierran los ojos sabiendo que ahora ambas tienen más responsabilidad

* * *

antes de que los haters digan nada, no me cae mal Mittens de echo me parece que si no hubiese ido con el bolt jamas habria llegado a casa

Mittens- en el fondo eres un buenazo

Yo- un lobo cuida de su manada pero, si alguien se mete con uno de los miembros le demostrare que mis colmillos y garras estan afilados

Mittens- bien dicho

los dos- adis [woof]

Mittens- no voy a ladrar


	9. viviendo juntas y mirando al pasado

Yuna-[se despierta bostezando] menos mal que hoy no grabamos

Taro-[se estira] sí, estoy que no puedo con mi alma

Yuna-[estira las patas delanteras mientras se estira] ¿voy a despertar a los demás?

Taro-sí, hoy querían madrugar

Yuna sube las escaleras y va a la habitación de Carli

Carli-[habla en sueños] no para, déjalo por favor

Yuna-una pesadilla

Carli-déjalo, no puedo comer más tarta, vale un cacho más

Yuna-[cae al suelo] ¿en serio?

Yuna se dirige a lamer en la cara a Carli para despertarla, pero esta le da un mordisco en el morro

Yuna-[ladra] Carli

Carli-[despierta] puaf, está llena de pelos

Yuna-me has mordido el morro

Carli-perdona, soñaba que

Yuna-comidas tarta

Carli- a ver [examina el hocico] no parece serio ¿estás bien?

Yuna-sí, no has hecho fuerza así que solo dolerá un rato

Carli-perdona

Yuna- no pasa nada

Sandi-¿Qué pasa?

Carli- nada grave ¿vamos a desayunar?

Todos desayunan y Carli y Sandi van a clase

Yuna-bueno ¿algún plan Taro?

Taro-dormir todo el día

Yuna-¿y por qué no haces un regalo para Mittens?

Taro-¿Qué le puedo regalar?

Yuna-tu sabrás, es tu novia [sale de casa]

Nada más salir Yuna ve a Jenna y se aleja

Yuna- mejor, daré una vuelta, a lo mejor se me ocurre algo

Yuna se marcha a caminar en tranquilidad

Yuna- me pregunto ¿Cómo estarán mis padres? Seguro que tuvieron otra camada [suspira] me pregunto si me echaran tanto de menos como yo a ellos [sonríe] espero que al menos sean tan felices como yo lo fui con ellos

Luci-[llega de sorpresa] Yuna

Yuna-[sorprendida] Luci ¿Cuándo has llegado?

Luci-¿lo sabe Taro?

Yuna-¿saber el que?

Luci-lo mucho que echas de menos a tus padres

Yuna-no

Luci- sé que no es asunto mío pero deberías decírselo

Yuna- lo sé pero, cada vez que pienso en decírselo, me asaltan las dudas

Luci-¿de qué?

Yuna-¿me odiara?

Luci-no podría

Yuna-¿me odiara si le digo, que a veces pienso en escaparme para buscar a mis padres?

Luci-¿no eres feliz con Sandi y tu familia?

Yuna- muchísimo pero, mis padres envejecerán y, no tienen a nadie que les cuide, cuando yo me haga mayor, Carli y Sandi cuidaran de mí

Luci-Yuna

Yuna-Luci, no hables de esto a nadie

Luci- de acuerdo

Yuna se marcha pesadamente

Luci-una última cosa [Yuna mueve las orejas] gracias por confiar en mi

Yuna- solo asegúrate de que siga haciéndolo

Yuna se marcha a dar un paseo a intentar aclarar su mente, su hermana, sus padres, muchas cosas le están pasando en muy poco tiempo

Yuna-[se ríe] mírame y pensé que los perros domésticos tenían la vida resuelta, dime Thor ¿Qué habrías echo?

Flash back

Yuna- vamos mama, llegaremos tarde si no corres

Ai- el campo de flores no se moverá

Yuna-pero

En ese instante un gran bulto de color negro carga contra Yuna y queda sobre ella

Yuna- ahu ¿Qué te pasa Thor?

Thor- que me alegro de verte

Yuna- lo mismo digo [Thor le da un gran lametón en la cara] he para [Thor le da otro] en serio, me haces cosquillas con la lengua

Thor-lo sé, por eso lo hago

Yuna- venga déjalo [Thor la libera y Yuna se levanta] buen placaje

Thor-¿a qué jugamos?

Yuna- aún no hemos llegado al campo de flores

Thor-no sé por qué tenemos que jugar siempre en el mismo sitio

Yuna-¿Por qué no hacerlo? [Sonríe] te echo una carrera

Thor- vamos

Los dos cachorros corren hasta un gran prado con flores

Thor- vamos ¿a qué jugamos?

Yuna- tú elijes

Thor- a las peleas

Thor y Yuna comienzan a jugar

Yuna- ahora veras [salta sobre Thor y le coge entre sus patas] allá voy [muerde el moflete de Thor]

Thor-[se ríe] mi turno [cambia la postura y muerde a Yuna en la oreja] ¿ahora qué?

Los dos siguen jugando revolcándose por las flores hasta acabar agotados

Yuna- gran combate

Thor-si [mira a una persona con su perro] creídos

Yuna-¿Cómo?

Thor-los perros domésticos, lo tienen todo, comida, juguetes

Yuna-pero les falta algo que sus dueños no pueden comprar

Thor-¿el qué?

Yuna-libertad, ellos tienen que hacer todo lo que sus dueños les manden, nosotros hacemos lo que queremos

Thor-[más feliz] cierto

Yuna-voy a saludar a ese

Yuna se acerca al perro

Perro-largo

Thor-[enfadado se interpone entre Yuna y el perro] relax amigo, solo venía a decir hola

Perro- es mejor que se aleje, mi humana puede ser muy sobreprotectora si no conoce al otro perro

Yuna- si puedes, ven a la colina

Yuna y Thor se marchan cuando llega el otro perro

Thor-[enfadado] ¿vienes a echarnos?

Perro-[preocupado] espero no haberte asustado

Yuna-un poco

Perro-lo siento, supongo que mi aspecto y mi voz asustan

Yuna- un poco pero, pareces majo

Perro-gracias y [mira a Thor] perdona por los modales

Thor-[más relajado] no, perdóname tú a mí, pero Yuna es más joven y yo debo defenderla

Yuna-¿Cómo te llamas?

Perro-Zeus ¿y vosotros?

Thor-yo soy Thor y [apunta a Yuna que miraba el vuelo de una mariposa] esta es Yuna

Zeus-un placer

Yuna-[impresionada] valla

Ambos-¿Qué?

Yuna- creí que Thor era grande pero [compara] Zeus eres enorme

Zeus- gracias, supongo ** ¿dice que soy grande, o me está llamando gordo?**

Thor-perdónala, no sabe medir sus palabras

Yuna-[inocente] ¿puedo medirlas, cómo?

Los dos se ríen ante la inocencia e ingenuidad de Yuna

Yuna-¿juegas con nosotros?

Zeus-¿puedo?

Thor- cuantos más seamos será más divertido

Yuna-¿a qué jugamos?

Thor- peleas

Yuna-pero

Thor-[mira a Zeus] chicos contra chicas

Los dos se lanzan al ataque y Yuna los esquiva cuando comienzan a pelear entre ellos

Yuna-chicos

Thor-no habrá piedad

Zeus- te tenemos

Yuna- claro [se sienta riéndose] seguir si queréis

Los dos machos siguen hasta ver que se mordisqueaban el uno al otro

Thor-[aterrado] nos la hemos comido

Yuna- sí, estoy en vuestro estomago

Zeus-[mira a Yuna] ¿pero cómo?

Yuna se ríe y los dos machos se tiran sobre ella para caer los tres riéndose rodando por la colina

Yuna-[deja de rodar] ¿todos bien?

Thor-si

Zeus-no

Yuna-¿pasa algo?

Zeus- estáis encima de mí

Yuna y Thor miran y ven que estaban sobre Zeus con Yuna sobre Thor

Ambos-disculpa [Thor se levanta con Yuna encima]

Zeus-no pasa nada

Humana-Zeus [aleja a Yuna y Thor] ten cuidado

Zeus-[gruñe a su humana y forma una barrera a Yuna con Thor]

Humana-¿amigos tuyos? [Zeus ladra] Disculpad, el resto de perros suelen ser bastante dominantes y hacerle daño [tiende la mano] la patita

Yuna-[extrañada] ¿la, la patita?

Zeus- dale tu pata

Yuna le da la pata a la humana que saca premios

Humana- muy bien [le da el premio a Yuna que coge el premio con cuidado]

Yuna-[ve el premio una galleta en forma de hueso] ¿Qué hacemos con esto?

Zeus-comerlo

Thor-pero

Yuna- a ver

Yuna se come el premio y se relame

Yuna-pruébalo Thor, está buenísimo

Thor se come el premio y también se relame

Thor- guau, es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida

Humana-nos tenemos que ir Zeus [Zeus gimotea] tranquilo, mañana volvemos a la misma hora ¿nos vamos? [saca la correa]

Yuna- esperaremos

Zeus-¿para volver a jugar?

Zeus- [feliz] ¿en serio?

Yuna- pues claro

Thor-que no se te olvide

Zeus- es una promesa

Zeus se marcha con su dueña y Yuna y Thor con sus padres

Ai-¿nos vamos a casa?

Yuna-sí, hasta mañana Thor

Thor- hasta mañana Yuna

Las semanas fueron pasando mientras Yuna Thor y Zeus jugaban juntos, siempre en su lugar de reunión

Yuna- [sola sin su madre] no faltara para [dos machos la envisten] lo vi venir

Thor-[como un pastor alemán adulto] buenos días cachorro

Zeus-[como un Mastín] buenos días

Yuna- buenos días [los dos le dan un gran lametón conjunto] hei, alguna vez seré yo quien os coja

Thor-inténtalo [se separan] ¿Qué os apetece que hagamos?

Zeus-¿Por qué no damos una vuelta?

Yuna- me parece bien pero

Zeus-vamos

Yuna-bien

Yuna y Thor van con la humana

Yuna-Sam [corre con la humana]

Sam-[feliz] Yuna [Yuna se echa encima y Sam la acaricia riéndose] cuidado cachorro, mírate estas enorme ¿Cuánto has crecido desde que nos conocimos?

Yuna- no soy la única

Sam- y aquí está, el trio completo, Yuna Thor y Zeus

Sam saca premios y le da uno a cada uno

Yuna- me encantan

Thor- es de lo mejor del día

Sam- y hay una sorpresa

Sam saca tres collares, uno negro, otro gris y otro rojo

Sam- mirad [pone el rojo a Yuna, el negro a Thor y el gris a Zeus] os quedan bien

Yuna-¿de verdad?

Thor- a mí me gusta cómo te queda

Zeus-¿y a mí?

Yuna- os queda muy bien a los dos

Zeus- gracias

Yuna-¿nos vamos?

Thor- adelántate, debo hablar un momento con Zeus

Yuna-si [ se marcha]

Zeus- ¿Qué pasa?

Thor-cuida de ella

Zeus-¿Cómo?

Thor- nos mudamos, sé que no hay posibilidad de vernos de nuevo, por eso quiero que cuides de ella por mi

Zeus-¿lo sabe ella?

Thor-no, eso solo la entristecería y [la mira] quiero pasar los mejores ratos posible con ella

Zeus-pero, aunque no se lo digas, acabaras marchándote

Thor- y me despediré, peo quiero disfrutar del tiempo que queda

Zeus- como quieras, pero, cuídate

Thor-prometido

Yuna-[una semana después] ¿Qué te mudas?

Thor- así es

Yuna-cuando

Thor- dentro de unas horas

Yuna-¿y no podías decírmelo antes?

Thor-pensé que seria lo mejor

Yuna-[esperanzada] pero, volveremos a vernos ¿verdad?

Thor-no creo

Yuna- pero

Thor-prométeme una cosa

Yuna-¿Cuál?

Thor-cuidaras de tus amigos, tan bien como nosotros cuidamos de ti

Yuna-prometido, y tú prométeme una cosa

Thor-lo que sea

Yuna-no te quites el collar

Thor- es una promesa [abraza a Yuna con el cuello mientras ella le devuelve el abrazo] te echare de menos

Yuna- y yo a ti

Thor-[se separa] debería de irme [comienza a marcharse]

Yuna-Thor [Thor se para y mueve las orejas] se feliz

Thor-promesa [se marcha corriendo]

Yuna- lo hare Thor, cumpliré nuestra promesa

En ese instante se oye el ruido de una rama romperse y un quejido

Yuna- alguien necesita ayuda

Yuna corre y ve a Inuki bajo una rama que la duplica en tamaño y peso

Yuna- resiste [levanta un poco la rama] vamos, sal [una vez sale Inuki Yuna deja caer la rama] ¿estas bien?

Inuki-si

Yuna-¿Cómo ha pasado?

Inuki-corría detrás de una ardilla, subió al árbol, lo golpee y la rama callo

Yuna-¿pero estas bien no?

Inuki-si [apoya la pata izquierda y deja salir un leve quejido] gracias

Yuna- no [se pone en frente] no estás bien

Inuki-¿acaso importa?

Yuna-si [se tumba] sube

Inuki-[enfadada] ¿crees que por tener la misma sangre que Jenna eres mi hermana? Jenna es mi hermana, no tu

Yuna-no soy tu hermana [se levanta] y tampoco soy hermana de Jenna, pero sois mis amigas, y los amigos se cuidan los unos a los otros

Inuki- pero puedo andar

Yuna-sí, si quieres que valla a peor [se tumba] déjame ayudarte, por favor

Inuki-[suspira] está bien [se monta sobre Yuna] y perdona por lo de antes, estaba enfadada por lo de la rama y

Yuna- tienes razón, no espero ser tu hermana, al menos de buenas a primeras pero, somos amigas ¿no?

Inuki-amigas [se acomoda en el pelaje de Yuna] si, somos amigas

Yuna-iré despacio para que no te caigas

Una vez llegan Jenna y Luci ven a Inuki sobre Yuna con los ojos cerrados

Jenna-[preocupada] ¿Qué ha pasado? Si le has atacado

Luci-[asustada] ¿está viva?

Yuna-¿Cómo?

Inuki ronca

Jenna-[sorprendida] se he, se ha dormida

Yuna- ¿queréis que la deje en su cama?

Jenna-lo hare yo

Yuna intenta pasar a Inuki con Jenna, pero esta se queja

Yuna-trae [vuelve a poner a Inuki sobre su lomo] tengo el pelo muy suave y mullido, la llevare yo

Luci-sígueme

Entre las dos dejan a Inuki en su cama

Sakura-la encontré bajo una rama, se ha hecho un poco de daño en la pata, no es grave pero que no haga esfuerzos

Jenna-perdona

Yuna-¿por?

Jenna-pensé que, habías atacado a Inuki, que al ser mi hermana

Yuna- no mientas, lo sabes también como yo, llevamos la misma sangre, pero eso no nos hace hermana [empuja a Luci con el trasero hacia Jenna] tus hermanas son estas dos, yo por ahora solo soy una amiga

Jenna-Yuna

Yuna-[sonríe] con el tiempo, igual si somos hermanas, cuatro hermanas

Jenna- no te olvides de Taro

Luci-me ha enseñado los alrededores mientras buscábamos un regalo para Mittens

Yuna-¿ha habido suerte?

Luci-un ramo de flores

Yuna-me alegro, será mejor que valla a casa, echad un ojo a Inuki por mi [se marcha]


	10. la llegada

Yuna- [se levanta bostezando] arriba Ta [ve que no está] ¿Dónde? [Piensa y deja salir una sonrisa pícara] arreglándose

Yuna va al cuarto de baño y ve a Taro arreglándose

Yuna-[permanece en silencio]

Taro-[se arregla silbando] ya es [se da la vuelta y cae tirando sobre el todos los productos de belleza mientras Yuna se ríe] no tiene gracia

Yuna- se nota que hoy vuelve tu novia

Taro- puedes apostar [se levanta y recoge todo] no puedo esperar

Yuna- supongo [recoge las cosas que quedaban] ¿Qué tal el regalo?

Taro- aquí esta [prepara el ramo de flores]

Yuna- adelante galán

Taro-no te burles

Yuna- [habla en japonés] so nanoka

Taro- déjate de bromas

Yuna-mira, veo el coche

Taro-[traga salva nervioso] Mittens

Yuna-[suspira] y Bolt, y Rhino y Penni, hay más gente

Una vez bajan Mittens sale la primera con el pelo brillando y una sonrisa

Mittens- te he extrañado [besa a Taro]

Taro- y yo a ti [devuelve el beso] ten [le da el ramo de flores]

Mittens-muchas gracias

Yuna- Konichiwa

Rhino- arigatou gozaimashita

Mittens-¿Qué?

Yuna- Dōitashimashite

Taro-¿tu también?

Rhino- he aprendido japonés en un día, soy genial

Yuna- me arrepentiré ¿CI?

Rhino- 545

Todos-[sorprendidos] ¿eres, un genio?

Rhino-[extrañado] que pasa ¿os sorprende?

Mittens-pensé que eras tonto

Rhino-no lo soy pero ¿no tiene nada malo de divertirse?

Los gatos y el hámster empiezan a discutir cuando alguien golpea la espalda de Yuna

Yuna-¿sí?

Bolt-[la mira con un gran ramo de flores en la boca]

Yuna-¿son para mí? [Coge el ramo] gracias, son preciosas

Bolt-[susurra] no tanto como tu

Yuna-¿Cómo?

Bolt-nada, esto veras Yuna quería

Yuna- ahora que lo pienso, espera un poco por favor [Se marcha]

Bolt-Yuna quería pedirte que salieras conmigo

Mittens-se ha ido

Bolt-¿Cómo? [Mira alrededor] porras

Mittens-al menos te has atrevido

Bolt-lo se

Yuna-[vuelve con tres perros, uno a su espalda] Bolt, estas son nuestras nuevas vecinas, Inuki Jenna y Luci

Inuki-hola

Jenna-un placer

Yuna-¿y Luci?

Luci-[detrás de Jenna] hola

Mittens-valla, y creí que los perros eran todos valientes

Yuna-y lo es, solo es tímida

Mittens-¿con sus vecinos?

Yuna-no todos son tan directos como yo ¿Qué te parecería vivir rodeada de perros como yo?

Mittens-una pesadilla

Yuna-exacto [se da cuenta del insulto] hey

Mittens-[se ríe] ha sido muy fácil

Yuna- ¿ahora soy mala vecina?

Mittens-no pero eres muy activa

Yuna-¿y eso es malo?

Mittens-no, digo que me aburriría, yo soy más calmada, más relajada

Yuna- a este pasó más gorda

Mittens- hey

Yuna-[se ríe] veo que os sentó bien relajaros

Mittens-mejor que un viaje

Yuna-no digas eso, tengo ganas de viajar y no puedo

Mittens-Bolt la rata yo recorrimos el país, podemos enseñarte

Yuna-no, quiero viajar a Francia

Bolt-[extrañado] ¿fra,Francia?

Yuna-claro ya sabes, la ciudad de las luces

Mittens- y del amor, no hay un lugar mejor para ir en pareja

Taro-cualquier lugar es bueno si voy contigo [abraza a Mittens]

Yuna-si bueno, permite que discrepe pero para ir a solas iría a Japón, siempre he querido leer un manga en japonés

Bolt-¿japón?

Selene-hola hay mas mundo fuera de estados unidos

Bolt-¿Estados, unidos?

Mittens- no me digas

Yuna-¿Qué pasa?

Mittens-me encantaría enseñárselo

Yuna-¿el que?

Mittens-bueno,Bolt cuando te lleve con Penni, te mentí

Bolt-¿Qué?

Mittens-estados unidos no es todo el mundo

Bolt-¿Cómo?

Yuna- espera [entra en su casa y sale con un mapa de clase de geografía de Carli] mira

Yuna extiende el mapa y Bolt ve el dibujo de la tierra

Bolt-que pequeño

Yuna-bolt,solo una de estas líneas son miles de metros, algo así como 15 horas en tren

Bolt-¿Qué? Pero, es imposible

Yuna-Estados unidos es grande, pero compáralo, con Rusia [rodea la zona] o España [rodea] hay millones de sitios todos con gente perros y costumbres distintas

Bolt-valla

Yuna-me encantaría viajar por el mundo y hacer amigos

Rhinno- si, parece interesante

Yuna-sí, pero es un sueño imposible [suspira] y pronto volveremos

Bolt-¿Cómo?

Yuna- ¿no te acuerdas? Solo estaremos aquí mientras aparezca en la serie, luego volveremos a Alaska

Bolt-Alaska [Yuna la señala] está cerca

Yuna- exactamente son 4622.87 km

Bolt-¿y eso son?

Yuna- más de 900 veces la distancia entre nuestra casa, demonios puede que incluso más de 1500 veces

Bolt-ya veo, así que, cuando os marchéis

Yuna-será un adiós

Mittens-[se separa de Taro y se va en silencio]

Taro-será no volvernos a ver

Yuna-no, Mittens ve [Mittens se acerca] cuida de el

Taro-¿Cómo?

Yuna-queríamos decírtelo el ultimo día, pero Penni se quedara contigo

Taro-¿y tú?

Yuna-yo volveré a Alaska

Taro-pero Yuna

Yuna-prométeme una cosa, no nos olvides

Taro-jamás lo hare [abraza a Yuna con su cuello mientras llora] no podría olvidaros aunque quisiera

Yuna-igualmente, hermano

Mittens les dejo a solas, estaba feliz Taro el amor de su vida se quedaría con ella pero sabía muy bien que Bolt estaba destrozado, la idea de no volver ver a Yuna le destrozaba, miro su cara y lo sabia estaba sonriendo pero solo quería llorar y suplicarle a Yuna que no se marchara, pero era egoísta ella tenía sus dueñas

Bolt-espero que seáis felices

Yuna-igualmente ** sería mucho más feliz si vinierais**

Bolt-en fin, si me disculpas

Yuna-no, Bolt tenemos que ir a grabar

Bolt-cierto, disculpa

Yuna-no pasa nada venga

Inuki-¿grabar, salís en la tele?

Rhino-¿te atreves a no conocerlos?

Inuki-no suelo ver la tele

Yuna-así es, soy Thunder en bolt

Inuki-¿puedo ir?

Yuna-si Jenna y Luci se animan

Jenna- ¿Por qué no?

Luci-yo nunca he visto un plato

Yuna-pues vamos

El grupo se pone en marcha al plato y al llegar Yuna y Bolt van a los camerinos

Taro-me da pena Bolt

Mittens-si

Rhinno- incluso yo apoyo que hicieran una pareja

Mittens-pero,debe de ser el

Durante el rodaje han llegado a la escena más difícil Thunder y Bolt se encuentran luchando contra uno de los esbirros de Calico modificado Genéticamente y Thunder ha sido gravemente herida

Bolt- déjala en paz [salta y parte la garganta del esbirro]

Esbirr- no es lo ultimo

Antes de morir el esbirro aprieta un botón y Thunder mira al suelo gritando

Alice-lo hemos [Thunder lanza una de sus bolas de fuego a Alice que la esquiva] Thunder

Thunder-procediendo a eliminación del objetivo, restaurando comandos originales

Alice-no

Penni-¿Qué le pasa?

Alice-Thunder fue entrenada por mi padre para obedecer ordees, conseguí tener a Thunder tras mucho tiempo

Penni-¿y?

Alice-sus órdenes han sido restauradas

Penni-¿no serán?

Thunder- eliminar a Bolt y capturar a la chica

Thunder salto hacia Penni,pero Bolt con un rápido choque de cabeza la aprto haciendo que chocase con un muro agrietandolo

Mittens-[al margen] Bolt parece poco concentrado

Rhinno-¿Qué esperabas? en este episodio Bolt besa a Thunder y eso no será fácil

Mittens-si

Bolt- Thunder,calmate

Thunder- eliminar al objetivo [lanza bolas de fuego a bolt que las esquiva] eliminación inconclusa

La lucha sigue mientras Thunder lleva la ventaja

Bolt- perdóname ** llego el momento**

Thunder- preparándose** es el momento**

Ambos saltaron sabían muy bien que esta vez,Bolt cazaba a thunder bajo sus patas y así hicieron

Bolt-Yuna quería decirte

Yuna-no te salgas del papel

Bolt-por favor, no te vallas

Yuna-lo siento pero, no hay nada mas

Bolt-veras yo

Director, y el beso

Yuna-¿Qué pasa?

Bolt- te amo

Bolt beso a Yuna como debía hacer según el papel, pero para él fue mas que el papel, amaba a Yuna y no quería que se marchara si pudiera,detendría el tiempo solo para no detener aquel momento

Director- y corten

Yuna-[Bolt separa sus labios] Bolt yo

Bolt- [se marcha corriendo sin dejar acabar a Yuna]

Yuna-Bolt

Yuna intento perseguir a Bolt, pero este fue más rápido y escapo

Yuna- Bolt, ai shiteru yo

Rhino-hacia la derecha

Yuna-Rhino, gracias

Yuna siguió las indicaciones de Rhino y vio a bolt deprimido en una esquina

Bolt- dios, ¿cómo he podido ser tan idiota? se va a marchar y yo, arruino nuestra amistad [Yuna se acerca en silencio] mírame soy un idiota, no sabía ni de la existencia de Paris ¿Qué puedo darle?

Yuna-eres valiente, divertido y leal, no un idiota Bolt

Bolt-Yuna yo

Cuando se dio la vuelta Yuna arrincono a Bolt contra la pared devolviéndole el beso que le dio en plato, bolt cerró los ojos, no necesitaba más, solo sabía que Yuna le besaba y que el amor era mutuo, no necesitaba mas

Yuna-[ se separa] y [ se acomoda en el cuello de Bolt] y me haces feliz, esta contigo es lo mejor que me podía pasar [se acomoda más]

Bolt- Yuna [la abraza con el cuello] encontrare la forma de ir a verte, aunque tenga que dejar a Penni

Yuna-no seas tonto,ella te necesita y [se separa con una sonrisa] alguien debe cuidar de Taro por mi

Bolt-pero [Yuna le pone la pata en la boca] esta bien

Yuna-quiero que sepas, que siempre te amare

Bolt- igualmente Yuna, igualmente


	11. los dias mas felices

antes de nada lean esto por favor, debi de leer en Bolt destino desconocido la idea de Bolt sin saber que el mundo era mas grande y liado con algun dibujo de Devianart [Taro me cuesta y intento hacer Yuna realista] cogerla esa idea es suya y aconsejo el fc

Desde que comenzaron a salir no hay día que Yuna y Bolt no pasen un rato a solas, no necesitaban más, Bolt era feliz solo con tener a Yuna junto a él, podía pasar la horas muertas solo mirando los ojos de su compañera, y Yuna se sentía protegida, confiaba en Bolt para todo solo con sentir su pelaje junto al suyo llevaba una sonrisa a su boca

Yuna- [viendo la puesta de Sol con Bolt] Oyes Bolt

Bolt-si

Yuna-¿no sería genial, detener el tiempo y tener siempre esta puesta de sol?

Bolt-no, seria genial pararlo contigo

Yuna- claro, perdona

Bolt-[se tumba panza arriba] quiero que sepas una cosa, no hay día que no de gracias de que aceptases ser mi novia

Yuna-lo mismo digo

Yuna se tumbó delicadamente en el pecho de Bolt que llevo sus patas en un abrazo

Bolt-hermoso cielo

Yuna-si

Bolt-lo más hermoso que he visto, después de ti

Yuna-que dulce [se da la vuelta mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro] y dime ¿Qué es lo más hermoso de mí?

Bolt-tus ojos, son como dos precisas esmeraldas [Besa a Yuna por sorpresa]

Yuna-gracias mi amor [devuelve el beso]

Bolt-y dime ¿Qué te atrajo de mí?

Yuna-lo valiente que eres, siempre te veo cuidando de mí

Bolt-gracias

Yuna solo se acomodó no era mentira con estar cerca de Bolt se sentía protegida de cualquier cosa, se sentía completamente feliz, como si no existiesen preocupaciones

Bolt- te prometo [abraza a Yuna fuertemente] que te protegeré de cualquier cosa

Yuna-Bolt, gracias

Yuna cerro los ojos mientras el sol comenzaba a desaparecer estaba cansada y el cuerpo de Bolt era suave, tanto que acabo por dormirse

Bolt-bueno ¿nos vamos?

Yuna-[no dice nada]

Bolt-Yuna [ve que Yuna se durmió] descansa mi ángel

Bolt se levantó con cuidado y subió a Yuna a su lomo sin despertarla para entrar en su casa

Mittens-hola [ve a Yuna sobre Bolt] el mejor novio del mundo, después de Taro

Bolt-yo solo puedo decir, que no podría soñar con nadie mejor que Yuna haciendo el honor de ser mi pareja

Mittens-en fin, la cena esta lista

Bolt-ahora no tengo hambre

Taro-[entra] disculpar ¿habéis visto a?

Bolt-[chista] la vas a despertar

Taro-[ve a Yuna y asiente] también venía a hacer esto [besa a Mittens] buenas noches mi amor

Mittens-igualmente

Taro se marcha y Yuna se retuerce buscando una postura

Bolt- bueno, me echare a dormir

Rhino- si [ve el colgante que Yuna se encontró] ese es

Bolt-[desconcertado] ¿pasa algo?

Rhino-no nada, si me disculpas ** no quiero pero, debo**

Bolt-en fin, disfruta de la cena

Bolt acomodo a Yuna en su lomo que sonrió en sus sueños para luego darle un beso en la frente

Mittens-[picara] estoy deseando ver los cachorros

Bolt-[sonrojado] ¿ca, cachorros?

Mittens-piensa, en algún momento tendrá el celo y bueno, sois un macho y una hembra

Bolt-[pícaro] ¿y qué hay de ti y Taro?

Mittens-[se sonroja] no, no sé de qué me hablas

Bolt-tu, ya estás en Celo ¿verdad?

Mittens-[avergonzada] a, a callar, eso no es asunto tuyo

Bolt-anímate, seguro que seríais buenos padres

Mittens-¿lo dudas? Pero, no se es mucha responsabilidad

Bolt-por eso quiero disfrutar cada momento con Yuna, cada uno de ellos es un sueño hecho realidad

Mittens- a veces eres más cursi

Bolt- mira quien habla

Bolt se durmió junto a Yuna para despertarse a la mañana siguiente el primero

Bolt-[se estira] buenos días

Yuna-[se da la vuelta y mira a Bolt dormida]

Bolt-buenos días mi amor [besa a Yuna que se despierta lentamente]

Yuna-eres dulce hasta para despertarme [devuelve el beso]

Bolt- gracias

Yuna-[se levanta bostezando] pero, debería ir a mi casa [besa a Bolt] nos vemos en un rato

Bolt-no tardes

Yuna salió de casa hacia la suya

Mittens-[se despierta y se estira] buenos días

Bolt-buenos días

Mittens-Yuna se ha ido

Bolt- la veremos luego

Mittens-si

Bolt-pero, creo que iré a ver a Jenna y a las demás

Mittens-¿manteniendo el harén abierto?

Bolt-no digas estupideces

Bolt Salió y vio a Jenna

Jenna-buenos días

Bolt-buenos días ¿y las demás?

Jenna-siguen dormidas

Yuna- normal

Bolt-hola Yuna

Yuna- hola Bolt, Jenna

Jenna-buenos días

Yuna-¿Cuándo no?

Jenna-doña optimismo

Yuna- y tanto, pero Taro está durmiendo

Taro-estaba

Yuna-¿Mittens?

Taro-[asiente] ¿por?

Yuna-como chica noto ciertas cosas como, el celo

Taro-[se le cae la mandíbula hasta el suelo] Yuna

Yuna- es cierto, y lo sabes

Taro-[llora] ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

Yuna-[se ríe] solo soy yo

Taro-quiero cambiarte

Bolt-ni se te ocurra, yo la adoro tal y como es

Yuna- ¿Quién no?

Taro- en fin ¿Qué tal en casa de Bolt?

Yuna-la mejor noche de mi vida

Bolt-me alegro

Taro-esta noche voy yo

Yuna- como quieras

Taro-¿no te molesta?

Yuna-mientras podamos encontrarte

Bolt-le echare un ojo

Taro-claro

Yuna-voy a Saludar a Rhino

Yuna pasa y tras Saludar a Penni oye a Rhino

Rhino-[en voz baja mientras Yuna curiosea] asi es, ella tiene uno, no no quiero hacerla daño, si enviarla

Yuna-**¿enviar a quien, de que habla Rhino?**

Rhino-vale, preparare el doble

Yuna-** ¿el doble?**

Rhino- preparad un contenedor

Rhino termina y Yuna pasa

Yuna-hola Rhino

Rhino-Yuna ¿llevas mucho aquí?

Yuna-no, acabo de llegar

Rhino-bien

Yuna- venía a decirte buenos días

Rhino-buenos días

Yuna-dime Rhino tuviste dueña ¿verdad?

Rhino-si

Yuna- y familia

Rhino-si, muchos hermanos

Yuna-¿alguna vez has pensado en dejar a Bolt para ir con ellos?

Rhino-reconozco que alguna vez los he echado mucho de menos, pero no demasiado

Yuna-ya veo

Rhino-¿por?

Yuna-nada importante

Rhino-bueno, voy a ver la tele

Yuna-pásalo bien

Yuna sale para pasar el día con sus amigos

Bolt-bueno [comienza a desaparecer el sol] supongo que es un día

Yuna-si

Taro-venga, vamos Bolt

Mittens- no tardes

Bolt-adiós amor mío [besa a Yuna antes de irse]

Yuna-adiós

Todos se van a sus casas menos Taro que se va con Mittens y Yuna que se queda fuera un poco

Yuna- **¿de que hablaba Rhino? siento que era de mi pero [oye un ruido] ¿Qué es eso?**

Yuna va a investigar y ve una perra idéntica a ella

Yuna-entonces, era mi doble

¿?-asi es, y te aconsejo seguirme

Yuna-¿Quién eres?

¿?-[risilla] solo una amiga, o tu peor pesadilla

Yuna- da la cara

¿?-[mueve arbustos] está bien ¿Por qué no?

* * *

Yo-[con ropa de tonos oscuros y una figura en una tunica al lado] bueno señores les dejo unas preguntas ¿cuanto sabemos de Rhino realmente? ¿quien es esta figura que amenaza a Yuna?¿por que necesitan un doble? descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo

¿?-ufufu,les aseguro que les gustara

Yo-bueno amigos [saco dos alas de angel negro] sayonara [nos rodeo y desaparecemos en la nada dejando solo plumas negras]

Yo-[por una puerta]hola venia a

todos-ya lo has echo

Yo-temas a un lado de mi hermano venia a decir que un la camada de Aleu [si no lo saben siempre subo de mis historias a la vez por eso a veces tardo tanto] llegamos a un punto de inflexión,disfruten y biebii


	12. conociendo el futuro

Me- chutta matte antes de que digan nada se que Nb and You también tienen un personaje llamado Miku pero,desde el Japones Miku es futuro,luego para un personaje de esa clase un nombre relacionado con tiempo va bien ¿nee? {¿verdad?}

Miku-déjame, usare mi fiel wingi y no existirán

Yo-nani? mantente lejos de esto y contrólate

Miku- a vamos es divertido ¿vamos a conocer a tu yo bebe

Yo-[furioso] en serio eres

Miku- o a tu amor de infancia ¿como se llamaba?

Yo-no tengo por que decírtelo [sonrojado] borra eso no tengo amor de infancia

Miku-Inu Tsundere

Yo-[saca un cañón de ninguna parte y dispara a Miku sonrojado] no soy un Tsundere y déjalo ya,se supone que debes ser quien me ayude a presentarte no ha avergonzar,e

Miu-pero eso es muy aburrido,dibújame y subeme a devianart

Yo-oyes, no me des ordenes,primero debo acabar con

todos-[gritan furiosos] cortad ya y empezad de una vez

Ambos-vale [me inclino] disfruten [veo a Miku Sonreír y la obligo a inclinarse con una patada vertical]

* * *

De los arbustos salió un Akita de color canela con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa burlona

Yuna-¿Quién eres, y que quieres?

Akita-mi nombre Miku y quiero decirte que tengas cuidado

Yuna-¿Cómo?

Miku-si, vas a sufrir mucho daño

Miku-¿a qué te refieres?

Miku-mira Hakase ya me ha hablado de ti y te diré que el clon no será necesario

Yuna-mira me estas liando, no sé ni quien es Hakase

Miku-[risilla burlona] lo sabrás, te lo aseguro, lo veo en tus [nota un cambio de color] valla, por eso quería que buscase en el tiempo

Yuna-vale que Miku signifique futuro pero, esto es de locos

Miku-¿Cómo esto?

Miku da un golpe con la pata y de repente el campo en el que Vivian se convierte en otro campo, uno de batalla

Miku-genial, el periodo Sengoku

Yuna-tu ¿Qué eres?

Miku-solo una víctima de la ciencia

Yuna- devuélvenos a mi casa

Miku-claro, solo debo hacer plaf, y entonces bam y luego flash ¿sabes?

Antes de que se dé cuenta Yuna y Miku están de vuelta en su casa

Yuna-[carraspea calmada] Miku

Miku-¿sí?

Yuna-esta es mi casa, dentro de tres años

Miku-genial, a ver si tienes cachorros

Yuna- Nani ga iitai no? {¿a qué te refieres?}

Miku-a entrar y decir hola, tío seguro que alucinas al verte

Yuna-eso no es a lo que me refería,devuélveme a mi tiempo vamos

Miku-[suspira] eres tan aburrida, vale [el tiempo cambia] ya esta

Yuna-vale ¿Qué quieres Rhino de mí?

Miku-nada serio, matarte

Yuna-[alterada] ¿Qué?

Miku-[se ríe] no he podido evitarlo veras solo quiere protegerte

Yuna-¿protegerme?

Miku-ya veras, tú solo oculta el collar o y [el doble desaparece] no te preocupes no hace nada

Yuna-¿Qué has hecho?

Miku-comerme su existencia

Yuna-¿Cómo?

Miku-escribí que lo creamos y solo bam, hago que no ocurra

Yuna-vale [se marca extrañada] es el sueño más raro de toda mi vida [se da la vuelta]

Miku- buena suerte con ver a tus padres

Yuna-¿e cómo? [Yuna se da la vuelta y ve que Miku no está] solo es un sueño Yuna, un sueño

El día siguiente Llega y Yuna se levanta mucho más tarde de lo normal

Yuna-buenos días

Taro-buenos días y una porra ¿sabes qué hora es?

Yuna-no

Taro-las 3 de la tarde

Yuna-¿nani? {¿Cómo?} Debo prepararme para grabar

Taro-date prisa

La grabación comienza y pasan varias horas repitiendo tomas, Yuna intenta olvidar el sueño pero no puede, según la ciencia solo recordamos un 5% de nuestros sueños, entonces ¿Por qué recuerda todo tan claramente? Y ¿Por qué empieza a creer que no fue un sueño? Pero lo que más la inquieta es que como Miku dijo Rhino la miraba fijamente sin esa sonrisa habitual

Yuna-vale

Bolt-atenta

Yuna-eh

Yuna cae de bruces y paran la escena cuando Alice habría caído en las manos de Calicó

Sandy-¿Que pasa Yuna? Nunca estas tan torpe, pareces Carly

Carly-dejad de meteros conmigo

Yuna-lo siento es solo que, me siento rara

Carly-a lo mejor podríamos dejar de grabar

Director, y lo haremos, avisadnos cuando vuelva a estar inspirada

Yuna se marcha a dar una vuelta por el plato

Yuna-**¿Qué quería decir Miku con aquello?**

Miku-buena suerte con ver a tus padres

**Yuna-no tiene sentido, mis padres y yo nos separamos cuando**

Yuna afina sus oídos al escuchar dos voces

Yuna-esa voz

Voz-vamos cielo, date prisa

Voz cachorro-ya voy Ai

Yuna-mis padres

Yuna sale hacia la voz y llega a la sala de mensajería la cual tiene un pequeño ventanal que deja ver dos patas de color blanco

Yuna- es mi madre

Yuna se acerca y la puerta se cierra

Yuna-no abrid, igual [se prepara] romperé el ventanal

Yuna carga y choca con el ventanal que no sufre ni un rasguño

Yuna-no voy a

Antes de que se dé cuenta la puerta se abre con un gran golpe dándole en la cabeza y haciendo que caiga en una de las cajas, poco después la cierran y la meten en el correo con destino desconocido

* * *

si referencia a la película original

Miku-[despectiva] bravo,saben leer

Yo-vale ¿tu medicina?

Miku-no me la he podido tomar

Yo-ten [le da una pastilla]

Miku-si [alegre] mucho mejor

Yo**-No se que decir**

Miku- e Inu-Kun vamos a comer algo

Yo-adiós,tu invitas [desaparezco a la velocidad de la luz]

Mittens-[sale en pantalla] siguiente capitulo despertando en la ciudad,no se lo pierdan


End file.
